


The Price of Home

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire is a portal jumping, con-artist running through worlds away from his papa. When he enters into an agreement with a Queen, he finds himself a part of the royal household of Queen Snow White, her King, and daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal is Struck

He'd been running longer than he'd planned – through lands he'd heard tell of in only the most exciting stories. The adventures and sagas his mother's eyes would shine over – the one's he'd reenact during the working hours only to have his papa explain the dangers of desiring a life like that, that he was far better off where he was. Back when he had a papa. When his papa was – was his papa still!

At fourteen, he had plead a whole night to the Ruel Gorem – the Blue Star that could have saved both him and his papa from their fate. But she had never shown herself. By morning, all Baelfire had was a sore throat after screaming for her all night – and returned to the cottage feeling even more trapped by the force that had stolen his papa.

A year after that failed attempt, Bae stumbled across a cart on the side of the road. An elderly man, wearing a suit of bright purple, leaned out of the canopy and motioned Bae closer.

"Looks like rain.."

That was the day he received his scarf, twisted into existence with threads of purples, silvers, and grays. The scarf that would morph into whatever width, length, or thickness Bae would find himself needing. More importantly, the elderly man gave him the scarf that would transport him to other worlds.

Portal jumping wasn't the worst fate imaginable, after all. The few years of living with 'the Dark One' proved that at least. Bae could even rationalize his method of survival in these worlds: he wasn't a thief but an artist. He never stole from the helpless and never scammed the righteous. In his mind, there were a good number of greedy fools in all worlds - and it would be a shame to just let them get away with it. The few gifts he had in life were the scarf and his keen mind: and he planned on utilizing both!

Wonderland had been his undoing, though. In the last possible second, he had let his guard down - I've grown far too cocky! - and the Queen of Hearts had caught him redhanded in her vaults.

Which is what brought him home, after 300 years of running - only six of them he actually aged. The Queen praised his skills, citing his many aliases in other realms as an impressive resume. She had played me! Lured me there with the promise of treasures that could have secured a nice retirement in some far off world!

He could keep his head, he could have his freedom - but only if he brought her majesty a token she most desired, located beneath Queen Snow White and her King's castle.

His cockiness was still in full swing when he countered, "and what's to keep me from fleeing this land and never returning!"

She smiled like the Cheshire Cat and rose a gloved hand to caress the side of his face, in an almost maternal fashion.

"Because the freedom I promise you is far greater than you can imagine. I will give you a life of comfort, far away from your papa's reaches…"

So - she had known of his aliases and his origin! Known that he was the Dark One's son - the son he'd searched for hundreds of years to uncover.

Reaching behind her back, the Queen brought forth a rolled parchment document- sealed with wax.

"In here is my bargain for your…loyalty in obtaining what I require. A map of the lands I'll give to you - in a world your father can never enter: a world without magic."

Bae smirked, "I've been traveling these worlds for 300 years - magic is everywhe -"

"Of course you'd think that," the Queen interrupted. "But, alas sweetheart, there are ways - things that can propel you there other than a magical scarf. Things, I dare say, your papa knows nothing about."

There is a hesitation here, pain in the woman's eyes that Bae cannot begin to read. Sighing, she starts weaving her tale.

"I've dealt with your papa myself in my youth. And nothing can ever even begin to repair the damage that man has done…

"I'd wager to say, though many are quick to boast the fact, you and I are the two people in these worlds fully aware of how twisted Rumpelstiltskin truly is. I know now what it takes to protect yourself from that Imp's clutches. Since we are kindred spirits in this respect - I wish to help you find the same peace I've found, in a world solely your own…we both know you can't be running forever. And we both know your papa will never stop hunting you. It is unavoidable really: that you two will someday find yourselves in a same world at the same time - unless you are already settled in a world he knows nothing about."

The Cheshire Cat grin is back, "Do we have a deal now, sweetheart?"

The deal was struck, and Bae now found himself back in the Enchanted Forest – 300 years since he started his race against time and papa – siting in a tavern at the base of Snow White's grand Summer Palace. The only consolation he could find, after eavesdropping on conversation after conservation about how the Dark One transformed someone's father into a goat or stopped the rain in a certain region to teach a farmer a lesson, was that he was as far away from the Frontlands as he possibly could be in this world.

After about the twelfth story of his father turning someone's family member into something to teach some sort of twisted lesson or corner the whole family into a dangerous deal – Bae had started blocking out the chatter and focusing solely on the task at hand: how to present himself to the Queen and King, charm his way into their inner sector and locate what he needed.

This would be his final job as an 'artist' – and afterwards, in his own land, he might even get a sheepdog to keep him company.

Tonight, he couldn't think of a thing more desirable then sitting by the heath in his own cottage, with his dog at his feet, and not having to run away again.

To finally have a home.


	2. The Traveling Man

The trick of the trade was blending – which meant different things in each world. In Oz, it meant wearing an emerald green three-piece suit and using his cleverness (and the inventor Dollie's gadgets) to convince the mobs that he was a powerful sorcerer. In Agrabah he applied charcoal around his eyes, wore a deep hood – people seemed to accept him as some mystic…giving him the opportunity of learning the password for a treasure trove!

His least favorite – at least before the Wonderland fiasco – had him dyeing his hair bright turquoise with matching tights. It had taken him weeks of scrubbings to remove the color from his head and HE'D NEVER WEAR TIGHTS AGAIN!

One of the positives and difficulties of this job: the Queen and King did not seem one's for pomp or ceremony. Any other royal and he could easily just pull an 'emperor's new clothes' again – which, still the spinner's son at heart, was one of his favorite schemes.

But no! The humble beginnings of Snow White's king – her own experience of living on the run – these two weren't likely to be fooled by vanity.

And being famed for their 'true love' took the lust card off the table as well.

From the intel he gathered the first few days, he had managed to discern that the Evil Queen – now just evil witch- Regina had threatened the royal couple's only child at its christening, vowing to take out her revenge on the infant.

For the years to come, the young princess grew up under heavy protection. Her parents had the bravest heroes of the lands (most could also boast being true and loyal friends of the royal couple) as the princess' guard – training her and offering constant supervision: the kid apparently never left the castle grounds – except when the family rotated their castle residences.

It didn't take Bae long to recognize an angle and start spreading the stories of the traveling scholar: a student of Merlin who'd desired to learn everything he could, who was gifted with the ability to travel through time and worlds to study more. He philosophized with mythological gods in other worlds and knew untold languages. 300 years of travel, and Bae knew he could spit out enough knowledge to appear the greatest possible tutor for a future ruler.

Enough to scam overprotective parents and a young shut-in – enough to get a position in the royal household.

In his room at the tavern, Bae packed up his satchel – his collections of books the perfect props for a wandering scholar. When trumpets sounded down the hall, he straightened his brown waistcoat – adjusted the faded purple scarf around his neck- and exited the room putting on a befuddled expression: heading towards his official royal summons.

-

The summer palace was a pleasant enough sight Bae decided. Sure, not the most exciting or exotic structure he'd ever encountered. Still, when he noticed the knight Lancelot's head turned in his direction, studying how 'the naïve scholar' would react to such finery, Bae skillfully dilated his pupils and set his mouth agape.

The rewarded smirk from the knight at the 'country bumpkin' simpleness seemed to indicate success! When Lancelot had interrogated Bae on his background, his skills and knowledge in the tavern – Bae could tell citing no practical skills with weaponry or harsh labor, yet speaking at long length about the novels and plays he could teach the young girl, would prove him to be no threat to this warrior and also annoyingly dense to the real world – a role Bae was looking forward to portraying. No one ever suspected a fool!

Besides, best to not place all your cards on the table - he'd learned that early on in his travels.

The great hall of the palace was small, being that it was just the family's summer lodge, but the entire court had gathered – filling the space with enough atmosphere and merriment to make Bae feel…kind of homey. The furnishings, while clearly constructed by masters, were simple. Where other castles had decorations to prove their status – elaborate inlays of gold, silver, and jewels – money thrown around that would have been better served feeding peasant families in Bae's opinion – this King and Queen's power came by merit and actions. Everyone knew their tales and good deeds, and that was what made the figures seated on thrones at the end of the hall beloved.

Standing in front of the King and Queen, Bae leaned over till his nose almost touched the floor, pulling back and extending his left arm gracefully through the air – the bow's well-practiced flourish hinting of the hundred years of practice. But, based on Lancelot's eyes rolling towards the back of his head, it safely passed as just the actions of an overzealous dandy.

"Your highnesses," Lancelot's voice boomed across the hall. "I present one Neal Cassady – the scholar as requested."

As the King shifted uncomfortably in his throne, offering up a smile to the newcomer, the Queen was quick to control the interchange.

"Sir, I welcome you to our lands and hope you have a pleasant stay. I must admit, I've already heard the most exciting stories of your travels…it has been a long while since we've had an adventurer in our midst."

"I would never disagree with such a just ruler, your majesty," replied Bae – sinking into a half bow. "But it had been my belief that there are many famed warriors in this hall alone. Many of whom I've heard some thrilling tales about…"

The Queen laughed good naturedly, "Oh, most of us haven't had a proper quest for years – it now lies with the younger generation to explore the realms.."

At this, a bitter laugh escapes whoever is standing to the right of Lancelot. Without turning his gaze away from the Queen, Bae can make out the image of something reflective- golden from the corner of his eye…

Lancelot doesn't miss a beat in covering up this golden orb's misconduct, bringing the halls attention back to what he deemed the most important bit of information available -

"The man doesn't even know how to sword fight! No experience with weaponry of any sort…your highness, you cannot be seriously…"

"But I am, old friend. Emma has had plenty of exposure to military and survival training at this point."

Turning back to the stranger, Snow White explained, "We've invited you here today to celebrate your adventures with a feast this evening in your honor – but I would like to also offer you a position in my household: to be a tutor for my daughter, the Princess Emma."

Bae's eyebrows rose, eyes widened, and mouth once again agape – the very image of what a young man should look like if he's shocked and humbled by a great offer. Inwardly, Bae wanted to smirk as he watched the job play out just as he had planned. If he played his cards right, he could escape from his feast early into the evening to explore beneath the castle – and leave before the day was out.

"I know," Queen Snow explained, "that no man of your age and experiences would be content to remain here for an extended period of time – it would just be till the summer's end…"

Perhaps it was true, for most men that looked his age were still restless. But Bae found himself zooming out of the Queen's chatter and imagining his cottage, his land, and his sheep dog; his peace.

"…Emma does have a keen mind, and so attentive to her readings..well, a certain 'type' of reading. Maybe not the most 'steady' reading material.."

Bae couldn't understand why this woman felt the need to explain the situation, to talk-up her daughter. What was wrong with this princess? Did she set former tutors on fire? Did they have to keep her chained in a tower somewhere to keep civilians safe? Even though he'd no experience with minding children in his 300 extended years of life, he never considered a young princess to be the difficult part of this con…maybe he should have gathered more about her…

"So sir," the Queen had left her throne to stand in front of him. "Can you help us? Help us mold my child into the great ruler I know she'll be one day? The worlds are changing so rapidly, and I want her to be a Queen for the modern age."

Another half bow from Bae, raising his head to flash the Queen his most charming smile.

"It is true, your highness. I have no plans on making a prolonged residence in your realm but see no rhyme or reason to pass on such a marvelous opportunity. It would be my honor to pass on my knowledge to the young Princess – "

It was time to play bold. He could tell the Queen had a disposition of wanting to adore everyone she comes across – why not guarantee her favor.

"And I hope, by the end of my stay, to be thought of amongst the royal family's truest friends and allies."

The Queen simply beamed, clearly excited at the prospect of a new comrade. When he turned his head to gage the King's reaction, Bae received a stiff nod – the King still fidgeting on his throne.

Noting the Queen motioning for someone to step closer from the crowd, Bae attempted to prepare himself for dealing with a child. He'd never really been around children – not even when he was one. Going from the coward's son to the Dark One's hadn't allowed for children to like him or want him playing with them. He'd rationalized that it was alright, that he wouldn't want to be playing with HIM either…but how does one entertain a child? Or endear one's self to one? He could tell her some fantastical stories – add a dash of romance here and there like he was sure little girls loved. And, if it came to it, he could always smuggle lemon tarts from the kitchens: bribery was a fail-safe.

But the creature stepping out from beside Lancelot, the golden orb, hadn't been a precocious nine year old – one that he could win over like he was Mary-Bloody-Poppins – like Bae had imaged. Standing straight, with her shoulders back, was the figure of a future ruler – and a full grown one at that. Inches above her mother in height, she reached just about to his nose.

He had to admit -she was fair! Not like any citizen of these lands would stand for the daughter of the 'fairest of them all' to be anything less! Gods only knew what they'd do had the girl been deemed average!

Bae even doubted the beauty standing before him had gone through an awkward phase in youth – Bae had spent his first hundred years in what felt like the perpetual awkward phase.

No, the defiant gleam in her hazel eyes would never allow anyone to question her: over her status or beauty. And her curls..

It wasn't until the Princess raised her eyebrow at him the Bae realized he'd been distracted enough to be thrown out of sequence – very badly done! An 'artist' had to carry the upper hand, steer the conversations in the directions they needed to go. But the Queen had already made the introductions and he'd just stood there gaping. Now, being far too late for a flattering or charming comment, Bae chose his deep bow again with the dramatic arch of his left arm..only to look up and find the Princess biting the side of her mouth, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness. He could feel his cheeks darken, knew that she thought him an idiot– suddenly the fool angle did not seem the best option. Why hadn't he tried heroic knight in shining armor? Or a Casanova? Something brimming with sex appeal, where he could show off his hundred years of sword fighting skills..

The Princess wouldn't even lower herself in greeting. With a mere nod of her head in acknowledging his existence, she murmured "Welcome Scholar."

As if to drill home that of all the parts he could have played, some that females might even find romantic or exciting, he'd chosen wrong!


	3. A Tempting Offer

They were friendly people, Bae decided. Not lavish, but enjoyed bringing happiness unto others with their means. That's how Bae explained the feast being given in his honor – more 'the scholar's' honor. Each dish far too delicious, and the Queen sweetly urging him to eat to his fill in an almost maternal fashion. The King was now in his element, the discomfort of being a 'noble king on his throne' replaced with a booming laugh echoing throughout the Great hall. The King even took it upon himself to fill Bae's mug with wine when he noticed it empty.

None of this helped with Bae's 'rules of theft'. He had prided himself for centuries of never wronging 'good people'. Queen Snow and King David were just ruler, beloved throughout their realm – and had welcomed a stranger into their household like an old friend…

Despite the merriment and pleasantries of both her parents, the Princess had apparently inherited none of it. During the meal, she spoke barely a word and could not muster up one smile for the hall. Something in Bae still wanted to enrapture this golden orb, to see a spark of fire in her eyes – but his stories, that seemed to delight every other lady in the hall – the Queen included, seemed to go ignored by this stoic beauty. After a particular funny tale about a sailor finding a blue crab in his pants one afternoon, Bae noticed her eyes flicker towards him. But, in a split-second, they returned forward as if they'd never moved at all.

The disinterested Ice Princess, Bae decided. Eager to dislike everything and never lower herself an inch for common-blood. And yet, as the meal ended and the dancing started, Neal discovered a compass within himself – and this Ice Princess apparently being due-north! No matter what side of the hall or with whom he was conversing with – he realized he could always raise his eyes and find the princess instantly. And always seemed to know what man she was currently dancing with. (And was quick to pinpoint their age and possible marital status..)

It was maddening! When he finally realized that everyone present had enjoyed plenty of wine, enough that they weren't altogether at their sharpest, Neal located an exit other then the giant oak doors at the base of the hall. The kitchens! Every palace had their kitchens below ground to keep the food ripe longer. Servants had been marching back and forth all evening.. and if he could just enter the kitchens undetected – from there climbing lower and lower into the castles underbelly..

"Leaving so soon, scholar? Is the entertainment not to your liking?"

Standing in front of him, in all her glory, was the fair Ice Princess; dressed in a golden gown; hands on her hips and eyes boring into Bae's. Her tiara was glittering with surrounding candle-light, and almost seemed to taunt the thief with it's finery.

Bae gulped, but could honestly reply, "No, not at all." Watching her spinning around the hall.. the evening had been very much 'to his liking'. He had to remind himself of his goal – remember what a horrible world this one could be; especially for him.

"It must seem quite a simple affair when you've dined with sultans and wizards on a regular basis. I dare say, we must seem almost primitive! And the company decidedly dull – "

"Different perhaps. But you seem to forget, highness, that many of these people you've grown up with are the great heroes many a young boy pretended to be in play – highly respected by us smallfolk."

Bouncing up on the balls of her feet, clasping her hands together in mock excitement, the Princess exclaimed, "Oh! Am I to have my first lesson, scholar?"

"I believe you Queen mother has us starting tomorrow morning – I wouldn't be expecting anything till then."

"A lesson in humility, perhaps?"

"Perhaps, Princess," said Bae with a laugh. Pausing, the Princess raised an eyebrow and stepped closer – almost whispering in his ear, "Perhaps a lesson in lying. It must be an interesting game."

"I'm not sure lying should be considered a game, highness. I think most would call it dishonest and danger – "

"May I see your brooch – the one given to you by the Sultan of Constantinople?"

So, she had been listening during the meal! He might have stretched some of his travels (made himself out to be an honored hero instead of the cunning thief – a token here or there because women apparently like that sort of thing..) The token in question here, a golden brooch with inlayed moonstone, had been taken from the Sultan's vaults via theft and promptly sold to an eager collector in another world.

"Come now, scholar. If I had been given such a treasure after saving an entire family's honor – I'd surely wear it everywhere! Especially at formal gatherings where the pomp is all for me."

He stumbled over excuses – talking himself out and around everything that came to mind. "You see, your highness …I –"

"Lancelot says you are a liar – greener than summer fields and absolutely no adventurer!"

"And what do you think, Princess?"

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself. A crease had formed over her forehead, broadcasting her frustration over not having an independent, ready-reply. After a paused breath, the princess sighed.

"I do not know – but I'm going to find out! I don't believe most of what your spewing for the public –and my mother and father – but you seem harmless enough. I think I shall enjoy trying to uncover what you're about."

"Far be it from me to take away your entertainment, Princess."

Stepping back and looking him square in the eye, the Princess gave a stiff nod before turning on her heels and retreating back into the crowd of the feast; leaving behind her challenge to Bae: I will find out!

Shaking his head is disbelief, unsure what to think about this strange woman, Neal found himself moving away from the kitchen's escape. Instead, there were cozy chairs situated next to a roaring fire. With a mug of ale in his hands, he joined a group of men by the fire and traded stories – again, most were true-ish! At any rate, the gathered men seemed to find them amusing. And what was the point of telling tales if they bored everyone? No one truly wanted to hear about the lonely boy searching for hundreds of years for peace; far too much of a downer!

His eyes, already trained to search out each glimpse of gold that caught his eye, found the Princess no longer dancing. She was stationed in the opposite end of the hall, studying him. Every motion, every man he talked with, were being calculated. Most of the men she'd probably seek out later, having them recount every tale and claim the scholar told. When she realized her attention had been noticed, she did not turn away with a blush, as maidens were expected to do. Instead, she met his gaze and smirked. Princess Emma was not one to back down from a challenge! And with that knowledge, Bae found himself smirking into his mug of ale.

-

Lessons with the Princess were to begin at 9 o'clock sharp. As Bae glanced at the clock sitting on the mantle of the fireplace – in the vacant room deemed 'Emma's classroom', he felt almost giddy! The only semi-cure was to busy himself, rearranging the table and chairs – stacking and un-stacking his collection of books. What layout would seem most impressive – or scholarly, was beyond him. His formal schooling had been Papa teaching him figures and reading after supper each night on the floor by the heath. And from there he had become a 'student of life' in the different worlds.

His setup ended up being unnecessary, as a servant entered and 'fixed' the table and chairs minutes before lesson's started – stating it was best that the Princess be facing away from the window if he expected to get any work done.

The scenarios that came to mind with this new data had Bae grinning. Either she was a savage who'd try to escape out the open window or a daydreamer – both seemed just as likely an option based on the woman he'd met last night.

When she finally entered the room, a couple of minutes late, Bae handed her an old Aleagonian History text and directed that she was to memorize the first twelve eras before lunch.

She groaned her displeasure as she took a seat in a chair – in an unladylike manner. Legs crossed around each other; skirts hiked up to show ankle. Emma started reading in this shocking but comfortable position. There was a calm hum as she flipped through page after page, as he went back and forth from writing out a lesson plan to studying a map of the castle's dungeons. Ten minutes into this endeavor and the Princess's voice rose from the volume in front of her face.

"I see you forgot your brooch again today – what a shame!"

Bae set his quill to the side, focusing his attention fully on the princess, who'd been watching him over the brim of her book and seemed ready to lower that rouse and get to the meat of the matter.

"That's a funny scarf! Gift from some king no doubt – or a lost-love who met a tragic end?"

"You're in the right framework, highness. Actually, this was given to me by a wizard when I was a boy."

"Ah, a wizard! A wizard with a very peculiar fashion sense that he wished to bestow on the younger generation! What a shocking tale!"

Bae found himself laughing at the sarcasm – causing the Princess to smirk as if victorious. Which she was, delaying her morning readings for a few minutes was quite a good start!

"This scarf was given to me by a powerful wizard when I was fifteen – he said it was to be my salvation; which it has proven to be. It is a magical scarf, highness, and –despite not being as fine as your own fashion sense- it has taken me to more worlds then I can count – on more adventurers then you could imagine."

Face going serious, Emma took a moment to asses this new information. Bae stopped his tale, waiting for her acceptance over these events.

"That much seems true, I think. But – if you really are capable of such adventures, why lie?"

Because the truth, the full truth, would leave little doubt in your mind that I'm a bad man – a thief and con-artist. "Because the people like their 'truths' tweaked a bit – adds some flavor to everyone's life. And I'd be a selfish person indeed if I didn't give the people what they wanted!"

The crease was back above her forehead – there was no way the Princess believed that excuse, at least not fully. Still, she gave a nod; moving forward and not dwelling on that possible lie.

"So - if this scarf is so mysteriously powerful, the source of all your travels: why not be using it? Why – choose this land when you can be off exploring all worlds?"

"Believe it or not – that can be an exhausting fate. Traveling from one world to another rapidly-"

"Not for me! I'd adore it! How about we make a deal? You can stay here and I'll use the scarf – travel to uncharted lands, fight dragons and save damsels… I'll live and you can stay locked up here everyday!"

He hadn't realized the life she must be living, becoming a target of revenge at only a couple of weeks old. Although she didn't show the signs of a shut-in that Bae had expected, she clearly felt the years running away from her as she sat in a palace day after day. She was always under servallence – called her 'protection' of course; her royal guard. But in the end, she certainly was one who wanted – no! Needed! – an exciting life.

It was tempting for a second, allowing the vivacious princess an adventure or two. And he'd never let anything happen to her – that much was a given at this point. He wouldn't let her leave alone but could escort her through the many worlds – he'd even choose the safer ones for her! A tempting deal to be considered indeed. But Bae was not one to make deals anymore – and needed to work in this world to cancel out his final deal with the Queen of Hearts.

"If you finish 'The Study of Aleagonian History', I'll let you have a long lunch. Plenty of time to explore the gardens and slay any dragons you find there."

Emma sighed in defeat, throwing her weight back into her chair and replacing the book in front of her face.


	4. Testing the Waters

As the weeks passed by, Bae found the map of the castle dungeons lower and lower in his stack of papers; farther and farther from his mind. There were days that slipped by without him even pausing to consider retrieving what the Queen of Hearts desired deep beneath the castle. Lesson plans had become paramount; trying to keep a high-spirited, and highly intelligent, pupil engaged in her work a never ending struggle. But, in the rare moments when Emma would be doing her work; and not working through some scheme to exposure another façade of his real story, Bae had started trying to uncover as much as he could about this 'Queen of Hearts'. Castle records and the royal library had some information. But not enough for what he needed. Not enough for him to start planning a defense for if choose not to 'deliver'.

"What are you working on so diligently?"

Bae jumped at the question. There, standing over his shoulder, was Princess Emma. Just when he'd thought to have found a subject matter that could gage her interest for a couple of hours – books and maps from all the worlds she wanted to travel to..

"Are you already done with your morning lessons, highness? If so, maybe it's time to move onto arithmetic."

She ignored him, reaching instead over his arm to rip the pages out of his grasp. Her breath trailed through his hair as she studied the pages content – he could at least tell her good, Queen mother that she was studious at times; when it pleased her to be.

"Who is this 'Queen of Hearts'? Where are her lands?"

"Another world, highness – Wonderland. Though, as I understand, there's some dispute over it being 'her lands'."

"Ah! Shall we be moving into a lesson on politics now?" She moved to the opposite end of the table and sat down. Delicately, she placed one hands on top of the other. If anyone entered that room, for a second they might actually believe themselves watching a modest pupil receiving an education.

"Wonderland had been ruled by sisters, who had divided up the lands between themselves but mostly lived in a sort of peace. A civil war would break out every other year – but most were just for show as the years moved on. However, one sister died of 'strange circumstances'. When the other moved to make her claim on the entire realm, she found another woman, calling herself 'the Queen of Hearts', had already moved into her sister's palace and already had the lands and people firmly in her grasp."

"So," interrupted Emma. "Which one killed the first Queen? Her sister? Or this Queen of Hearts?"

Bae smirked. Another thing he could tell Queen Snow – Emma was clever!

"The death was so well received by both – it's difficult to say. And both had certainly moved in to claim the throne before her corpse was cold."

Processing this new information, Emma nodded for Bae to continue.

"Wonderland has now been in a state of war for many years; countless lives lost. The one Queen, the sister, has been pushed up to a small area of the world. Completely surrounded now by the Queen of Hearts' forces. So, although there are two Queens in Wonderland – the Queen of Hearts has the power, the lands, and the title. But the sister the blood claim and the people's support.."

"I don't understand it! All the bloodshed and chaos just for a title; just to rule! At the end of the day it means nothing!"

"Coming from a future queen," Bae laughed. "Princess, when a kingdom is at stake, a couple of queens will always be vying for the throne. Some kings too, perhaps!"

Laughter stopped when Bae noticed the crease form across her forehead.

"Like my mother," replied the princess in a soft voice. "Like what happened between my mother and the former Queen Regina?"

"Sort of. But your mother had claim of the people's will and of blood but also alliances and a mighty army. It was an unbalanced claim – almost everything on your Queen-Mother's side…As for Regina; that witch is no Queen and has no claim to any throne –"

"Unless she kills me.. unless she kills the heir."

It was true but Bae couldn't bring himself to voice the fact. Nor lie in this instance. Instead, he reached across the table and placed his hand over the princess's; in comfort. He hadn't fully anticipated the awkwardness of moving to squeeze her hands. They were soft to the touch, but he could just imagine the callouses on her palms from hours of sword practice.

"No one is going to let that witch anywhere near you."

The Princess seemed stunned herself at this boldness, staring at both pairs of hands balanced on the table. When he came to his sense and started to remove himself, the bigger shock occurred. The princess caught his hand in midair and moved to grasp it with her own; holding him completely captive.

Her eyes were locked on their intertwined hands; thumb tentatively sweeping across the top of his hand. Testing the waters. She seemed to enjoy the feel, thumbing out designs across his skin as her eyes met his. With a smirk on her face, the princess leaned across the table and asked,

"Would you like to kiss me, Scholar?"

Bae was dumbfounded. If her hands had not been clasping his so tightly, he'd have jumped to his feet and be backed against the opposite wall in fear. He was quick to contort his face; from a frightened guppy back to a stoic scholar. It was just her next scheme he decided. Her next course of action was to catch him off his guard.

"I don't think it's the best idea to be offering up kisses to every strange man you come across, highness."

Leaning closer, Emma declared, "That doesn't answer the question, Scholar. Not in the least."

Knocks sounded at the door. In the time it took Emma to release his hands and straighten all the way back to her side of the table, Lancelot entered the room.

"Princess Emma, the Queen and King require your presence in their study. And afterwards, you and I will be having a sword fighting lesson on the grounds."

Turning to Bae, Lancelot grinned. "Looks like you've got an afternoon off, Scholar. Maybe go into town and get some fresh air – maybe a pint or two at the tavern?"

Bae didn't know if he was reading the 'wenching' suggestion here correctly – or if it was just a guilty conscious over his more recent, more livid, dreams about the princess. Either way, he was quick to his feet; passing Emma's abandoned books and maps over to her.

"If your highness will please read the remainder of the lesson, I can quiz you tomorrow morning and then hopefully we can start something else."

At 'start of something else', Emma's eyebrow shot into the air and he became on the receiving end of yet another Princess Emma's smirk. Feeling the need to correct this behavior, maybe a tutor was starting to form somewhere within him, Bae continued,

"I would like to move you onto the lands of Oz by tomorrow. I think you will find them very interesting. In culture and landscape."

Her smirk had not been diminished. "I'm sure I will find Oz a very interesting land – very stimulating indeed."

With that, she turned on her heel to exit the room. Bae busied himself with his papers in order to avoid any looks from Lancelot as he followed his charge out of the room.

Going through his papers, the map of the dungeons managed to surface back to the top – for the first time in days. And Bae realized this was the perfect thing to do on his afternoon off. Explore the lower levels of the castle.

Nothing! After hours of searching, crawling along corridor with rats; Bae had found no secret rooms or tunnels. Nothing like the Queen of Hearts had indicated. Marking the different dead ends on his rough map, Bae was now covered in dust and late for supper.

The family meals where small affairs. The Great hall down sized to just a rectangular table with the king and queen at either head. The household held seats for Lancelot, Red, Granny, and usually an assortment of other friends currently in the area. Tonight had Geppetto and his son Pinocchio in attendance. Again! Because Pinocchio and he were 'at an age together' – and two of the only young men to frequent the castle functions – they were always seated next to each other. He supposed the Queen thought this a great kindness, that the pair would naturally have a lot in common. And they did! If Bae had only meet Pinocchio a hundred years ago or so, he was certain they could have gotten into tons of misadventures and been the best of friends.

When he entered the hall, covered in dust, he noticed the place next to Pinocchio and across from Emma vacant. Watching him walk the length of the Great hall to his seat, Emma immediately shot up from a hunched positions, sitting taller because of his presence. Her earlier frown quickly dissolved into a smile that was pure radiance as he took his seat – and Bae had no idea what to make of it. Was this the set up for yet another scheme? Not wanting to indulge this beauty and be made a fool of, Bae quickly turned his head and began conversing with Pinocchio.

The former puppet was actually pretty amusing. In full force tonight, Pinocchio had Bae laughing in hysterics over the story of his run in with the daughter of a shepherd – 'Little Bo Peep'. Through his laughing fit, Bae could hear the princess clearing her throat – trying to gain his attention. Knowing his attention was required in whatever plan she'd concocted over her afternoon caused Bae to only make more of a point to laugh and drink heavily with Pinocchio. Well done, Queen Snow! For the first time in hundreds of years he might actually have a chum!

Enjoying tonight's 'male bonding', Bae started to describe the mermaids he'd seen in Neverland; paying special attention to one with alabaster skin and flaming red hair. He'd changed some of the details of course! Aged himself up from the shy fifteen year old to a shameless, wild young man of twenty – as if he'd ever gotten to be that young man! But Pinocchio seemed to be buying it; hooting and urging Bae onward. Through the tale, he kept hearing a muted 'lie!' directed at him from across the table. But no one else seemed to hear her. And Pinocchio was far too engrossed to care!

He should have guessed that Princess Emma was bold enough to take things to the next level. If she was being ignored, she'd always find a way to engage his attention once again. Towards the end of the evening, as he continued joking about with Pinocchio, he suddenly felt something rub against his foot. At first, he excused it as just some palace cat moving under the table – but no! It was very persistent and had a definite rhythm. Causally dropping his fork and ducking under the table to retrieve it, Bae found a stockinged foot slowly rubbing against his calf – connected to the some where above the raised skirts of Princess Emma.

With a jolt, his head met with the bottom side of the table; causing plates of food and silverware to vibrate on the table; alerting everyone's attention to the scholar underneath. When he rose, he found the entire party's attention on him and Queen Snow White looking particularly worried.

"Are you alright, Neal?"

Across from him, Princess Emma had placed a napkin in front of her mouth; snickering away at the madness she'd caused.

"I'm – I'm fine, your highness. Just was a bit clumsy with my fork. Sorry to disturb everyone."

"Oh, not at all –" The Queen continued her kindness to Bae, directing praise for all he's done so far in his stay – as her daughter continued to massage his foot.

"Tell me, how is Emma getting along with her studies? I hope you haven't found her too trying?"

Emma about doubled over in laughter, squeezing her napkin to her face in a poor attempt of subtlety. Her foot still rising on his and offering a more maddening pace.

"The – the Princess is very clever! And studious when it pleases her to be. If the Princess could just harness her enthusiasm and restlessness in more practical matters, I'd warrant we have a very strong, future ruler on our hands. But, she is still young. A few years to mature and her possibilities will be endless."

The King and Queen looked please at this estimation of their child's abilities; Snow even moving to clasp her hands together in joy. The King called for everyone's goblets to be filled so they could toast this 'strong, future ruler'.

Emma removed her foot during the toast; deciding to sit tall and proper for the event. Afterwards, she leaned forwards towards Bae and made the observation,

"I'm not so young. Eighteen doesn't leave much room for maturing."

"It leaves all the room, highness. But I'd also say at eighty-one a person still has some room to grow and mature."

-  
It was late in the evening. The party had long broken up and everyone to bed as Bae walked the corridor once again. He couldn't sleep. His dreams were just getting stronger and stronger; the events of the day sure to intensify them by a thousand. With his map in his pocket, Bae decided a better use for this time could be eliminating other dead ends.

Turning a corner, Bae found himself face to face with Princess Emma; noses able to brush the other. In a moment, she had him backed against a wall; her fingers sliding around his neck as she lifted herself to meet his lips. It wasn't what he'd have expected from her – it wasn't a forceful or brash kiss. But unsure and questioning her boundaries. She moved her lower lip against his gently, searching for some type of response; and when she found none, she pulled away and stepped back looking thoroughly disappointed.

"Why… why are you…. Why did you -"

"I found myself wondering what it would be like and decided to act on it. Is curiosity wrong, Scholar?"

Turning on her heel, she fled the scene without looking back at the flabbergasted youth.


	5. A Second Chance

The 'Ice Princess' had returned.

No smiles. No knowing smirks. No light- laugher flooding the emptiness surrounding him for the past hundred years. No toying with him – no leading him deeper and deeper into pure madness. Nothing.

During her lessons, she would sit straight-back in her chair – feet anchored on the floor. She would memorize and recite languages, geographic data, or just trivia Bae thought she'd enjoy; thought would bring back her laugh. But nothing would stir her. Nothing would bring the savage back!

He'd even tried to tempt her; supplying lemon crèmes as a treat one afternoon. After presenting the plate with pride, Bae barley caught her eyes peering over her book before her attention was lost again.

"I don't snack before sword practice."

It was the hottest day yet of summer, and the open window barely offered any breeze for relief. Between that heat and princess's coldness – Bae knew he could not last all afternoon.

Rising from the table and gathering his papers, Bae announced,

"That will be all for today. Don't think anyone can concentrate in this heat!"

Closing her book slowly, Emma did not immediately set it aside and race from the room – as Bae had been expecting. Instead, she placed the volume on her lap; hands placed gracefully overtop.

"And what will you be doing for the remainder of the afternoon, Scholar?"

Bae shrugged, taken aback by the question after days of her aloof. Dabbing away the perspiration on his forehead, Bae answered,

"Probably trying to find something to break this heat, highness. Pinocchio was insistent that he had the perfect cure earlier –"

"I bet he was," mumbled the Princess. Suddenly, her radiance seemed to return. Beaming up at him, she flipped her hair behind her back before explaining,

"Some favor a swim on days like today. Most of the servants have already snuck down to Hobble's creek for a quick bathe. Personally, I can't really bathe in public –"

"I'm sure you wouldn't be expected to, highness."

"But! I do so love to swim on a warm summer's mid-day! I just use a stream in the forest. No one ever goes there – seem to think it's a sacred fairy cove or such. Divinely refreshing! You really must try it sometime during your stay – "

"Thank you for the tip highness, perhaps Pinocchio and I will try it later."

Her smile faltered. Under her breath, Emma said, "Oh! Pity wood has a tendency to float!"

"What was that, highness?"

"Oh, nothing! Since lessons are finished so early, I think I will go for a swim. In the forest. All alone. Probably in the nude…"

That got his attention! Stammering for the correct response – his developing inner-tutor telling him to warn her against such impropriety- Bae was trying to not conjure images off the Princess running in the forest nude. The very image of some mischievous forest sprite he was sure!

The Princess wore her victorious grin once again, exiting the door content that she had left the scholar dumbfounded; alone with such thoughts!

Luckily for Bae, thoughts of water droplets running down skin that was vaguely familiar were interrupted when Pinocchio rushed into the room.

"Saw the Princess exiting the castle; told me you'd dismissed all learning because it was 'too hot' for you or something – which can only mean: you, me, tankards of beer and our good-old tavern! You in?"

Even drinking with Pinocchio turned out to be a series of mini-adventures – leaving little to no time to be considering the actions of a princess… or questioning the privacy she seemed so certain of.

At times, Bae felt like a nursemaid though. Following a man we appeared to be his senior in age about, making sure he didn't cause too much trouble. Between drinking, gambling, winking at girls, and then being punched by their betrothed – Pinocchio seemed to live an average man's frivolity in just a matter of hours. When Bae finally found his friend inebriated enough to be malleable, shortly after his phrase of inebriated enough to be flirting with the bartender's wife and not understanding the man's rage!, Bae coaxed him out of the tavern and delivered him home – to the good-natured groan of Geppetto.

Still swaying to music long faded away, Bae entered his chamber. His room piled high with stacks of miscellaneous objects, books, and maps. The maids had long given up on organizing the mess – instead just sweeping the dust and leaving him to his own clutter. And that was how Bae liked it.

In the small looking glass over his desk was the reflection of a woman. The Queen of Hearts was glaring out of the mirror – nostrils flaring.

"I've sent you on a mission of high stakes – and find you drunk! I've waited long enough, Baelfire! Do you want your papa to find you?"

Bae raced across the room; nearly falling over a boot he'd left by the fireplace earlier. When he reached his desk, throwing papers and texts aside; until he found the map he'd marked deadends on. Shoving the parchment against the mirror, waiting for the Queen's inspection.

"I've been trying to find a forgotten corridor! I've marked deadend after deadend. If you could give me something else to work from, maybe I could acquire what you want by the end of the month but –"

"You may need a month but I give you a week," she moved to control her features. All resemblance of her anger and frustration replaced by the façade of pity. "You poor boy – poor young man. Despite the hundred of years, you're still a lad at heart. I don't blame this hold on your efforts but time isn't something I have to spare at this point. Besides –"

He lowered his map from the glassy surface as she placed her own against the opposite side. There – that was his home. A combination of marks and colored ink on a page. He tried to take in every inch – to memorize each plane of the land he'd someday know by heart. There seemed to be a forest indicated towards the upper half – maybe it even had a stream for swimming. Shaking his head to save himself from these thoughts, the Queen continued.

"Do you not want this anymore, Baelfire? The freedom that I offer? Because, with just some added effort on your part – you could be home within a week. Safe from your papa forever. Isn't that still what you want?"

Swallowing hard, Bae nodded. "Yes – that is what I want. But I can't just –"

"I trust you to use all your skills to make this happen. And I look forward to hearing from you shortly. Ah, and since I am a host of goodwill – and only want the best for a fellow suffer – why don't I sweeten the package? If you can get this done for me in less than a week, I'll make you a duke or earl of these lands – some type of title. Maybe even throw a castle into the mix. You'll need somewhere to settle in for the first night!"

With a flick of her wrist, the reflection filtered back into his bed and nightstand; the Queen dissolving in a mist – her grin being the last to fade away.

Snatching his map, finding the bottle of whiskey the King had sent up as a 'welcome present'; still unopened at the bottom of a desk drawer: Bae stationed himself on a carpet in front of the fireplace – luckily unlit since the night hadn't lessened the heat. With a single candle for light, Bae started to study the map – hoping to find something he'd missed long before. But finding nothing!

Taking a swig from the bottle in hand, Bae contemplated every possible false-step he had taken in hundreds of year; all leading him to this point. Trapped in this castle. Having to fulfill the desires of an evil queen. And absolutely failing to find treasure; that being the true first for him.

With a gust, his chamber door was thrown open as Princess Emma stormed into the room. Locating his form spread across the floor in defeat, Emma hovered above with arms crossed. For a moment when their eyes' met, Bae saw her pity; he really was a pitiful sight to behold. But then her brow creased. Her left foot extended back only to offer up a powerful kick in his head.

"How dare you!"

Bae shot up, clutching his throbbing head as the Princess winded up her fist to land even more blows.

"Were you dropped on the head as an infant? Did your brains scramble from 'world hopping'? Do you have any idea how long I waited for you at the stream? Gods, I must be out of my head!"

Ducking her assault, Bae looked up and found the princess' face not only twisted in frustration but along her cheeks trails of dried tears.

"What do you mean 'waited'? Did someone hurt you, highness? Prevent you from –"

"Yes, someone hurt me – You! You hurt me! I waited hours for you to show yourself; thought maybe you'd just run into someone. Had an emergency! My parents asked for an audience! But no! You were just down at the tavern with Pinocchio: whoring and drinking your fill. And then, back to your room to drink some more!"

"Why were you waiting for me at all?"

Stamping her foot, Princess Emma started pacing the length of the room. Turning each time to glare at him over her shoulder.

"That was the implication: that we would meet for a 'swim' this afternoon instead of lessons. Your brain cannot be that scrambled; to not understand what I wanted. And I was even prepared to give you a second chance! –"

"A second chance? When was my first chance?," interrupted Bae. Under his breath, he even uttered the question that would have turned the princess murderess.

"A chance for what?"

With a huff, the princess stopped her pacing. "The first chance, you idiot, was me throwing you against the wall a couple evenings back and kissing you! Honestly, how do you even pass yourself off as a learned man? When you did absolutely nothing… I thought maybe I'd read you wrong. Or maybe I was a poor kisser. But that doesn't seem likely!"

Blinking confusion, Bae didn't have a recovery period; a moment for his drunk mind to process the Princess revelations. Suddenly, she was kneeling before him. Her body straddling his lap. As she lowered herself, painfully slow to his face; curls of her hair bounced against his cheek and throat. When her lips finally touched their goal, the gentleness was gone from the first time. Now, she was proving her point. That no man should ever undervalue the kisses of her highness! When his lips pushed against hers, trying to return a fraction of the same fervent, the princess pulled back. Seated on his lap with an impish grin on her face, Bae feared that this had been a scheme; that she had tricked him. If the alcohol had not slowed his brain, maybe he could have avoided this fate!

"That wasn't so bad – was it Scholar?"

As the flood of self loathing started within Bae, cursing himself for letting her win this power struggle – Princess Emma once again lowered her lips to trail kisses along his neck and cheeks; teasingly. He could just make out the sides of her mouth curling up as she started her onslaught on his mouth.

His hands found themselves wrapped around her hips; bracing himself to some type of reality. She seemed to take this hold, his mouth moving against hers, as a sign of acceptance. Her kisses becoming more forceful. Her fingers tangling into his hair; pulling from his scalp the angle she wanted his head in. When he felt her wet tongue vying for entrance, Bae pulled himself back; breaking contact and declaring,

"You win!"

Confused, but thinking her scholar joking, Emma asked "Oh, and what did I win?"

"Whatever – whatever game you're playing at! Consider yourself the winner and torment me no further!"

"And what if I'm not playing a game? What if I truly care for you? Deeply, passionately –"

"Your highness needs to learn when to let a joke go –"

"It's not a joke! And I'm not some 'highness' or snotty royal. I'm Emma – just Emma! And from the moment I saw you I felt this.. joy! Immediately, I felt drawn to you. Bound to a complete stranger. Why do you think I made such a point of figuring out your lies? I was consumed in trying to unearth what kind of man you were – and now I realize it doesn't even matter. These feelings only intensify – be you some noble adventurer or just a traveling storyteller. No matter what – I…-"

She shoved him back.

"So you stop tormenting me! If you haven't felt.. any of this – just send me on my way! I'll not bother you another second of your life!"

"I – I have felt it…"

Her radiance had returned. Lighting up the small bedroom. She grabbed the back of her head and pulled him into another searing kiss.

Breaking away, Bae laughed "Do you not want to hear a noble confession in return? Me to feed you remark after remark about your beauty? Your gracefulness? I'm sure I'm expected to be composing a sonnet or two about how fair –"

"Later! You can do all that prattle later! Now: I want you to kiss me!"

Bae was only too happy to comply! Hands reaching across her cheeks; winding into her hair, bringing her into another kiss. He tried to recapture the sweet gentleness she'd had the first time, against the wall. But she was overeager. Too excited! After gaining control over the intensity of the kissing once again, Emma started moving her hips against Bae's. At first, he'd passed it off as involuntary. Surely she had no idea what she was doing! But as a distinct rhythm started to grow, Bae moved away from the princess kisses and stilled her hips with his hands; blushing to his ears.

Regarding him with grin, the Princess leaned in for one final kiss; nuzzling her nose against his before rising to her feet.

"All leave you now – to bask in your maidenly pride for another night. Goodnight, dear scholar."

"….highness..Emma! It's not a happy ending, for a princess and… someone like me. It always ends poorly; with both heartbroken… I don't want that."

"Well then, we'll have to rework this story – won't we Scholar. Because that ending isn't going to suit me either."


	6. A Troubling Dilemma

"Good morning, Scholar." Crossing the room to arrive at his side, the Princess – no! Emma! – Emma ran her hands through his hair; grabbing chunks of curls and dragging his face up to meet her lips.

It was little wonder that he'd never been able to adapt fully to her in the roles of student and princess – not when she was so clearly made to be his cohort and lover. Perched on his lap, flipping through the documents they'd managed to unearth about the Queen of Hearts; he had little doubt that he'd met his match. Someone he could bounce ideas off of. He'd heard the stories of 'true love'. What child from this land hadn't? But, after years of love's absence – hundreds of years of witnessing the ridiculous, horrible, and unnecessary things human's were capable of when 'true love' was at stake; Bae almost wanted to believe it was a figment of the imagination.

But the being seated in his lap, the golden orb peppering kisses along his neck in-between reading on how to overturn one of his threats, was making this harder and harder to believe.

"I give up!" Spilling a stack of papers back onto the table, Emma wrapped her arms around his neck; peering up at him with a smile.

"We're just going to have to avoid her Wonderland and be done with it. Every other world but not hers. There's just not enough material about her; no origin story at all! Suddenly, she's in Wonderland and 'allegedly' poisoning a Queen to take her crown. The natural strategy would be to become an ally of the dead Queen's sister. But that woman has no power or stance in Wonderland – besides, she could be as nutty as the land's other queen!"

Here, she leaned forward. Nuzzling her nose against his.

"Whatever this woman is holding against you, why worry? She cannot harm us here! Maybe yell at you through a looking glass every now and then, but I wouldn't be against giving the woman a piece of my mind if she invades your bedroom mirror again! Does this 'Queen' know nothing of decorum?"

Bae laughed, wrapping his arms around Emma. "Just let you loose on her and the poor woman won't be able to look in a mirror for months – you little savage!"

"Gods, it's so hot today. Maybe we should take a break? Swim perhaps?"

Bae nodded, following Emma as she ushered them out of the castle; deep into the forest. When the stream came into view, Bae started to remove his shirt – only to find Emma already there; fingers working through buttons and ties; mouth already locked on his. When her fingers strayed, descending onto the ties of his pants, Bae jumped back with a jolt.

A grin spreading across her face, Emma joked, "I suppose I should go first then."

Lithe fingers moved to undo her dress; pausing for a moment before lower the garment past her shoulders; dress pooling around her feet. Stepping out of the fallen gown, Emma emerged naked in the diffused light of the forest; reflections from the glittering water shining off her pale skin. Walking towards him unabashed; eyes locked on his; Emma only stopped when both their bare chests met. Palms slid across his abdomen; once again moving to undo the laces of his pants. This time, Bae did not put up a fight; moving to grasp her face – holding her into a searing kiss.

His pants dropped to the ground; lithe hands now experimenting with touching his cock. Searching for just the right pressure and speed. When her efforts elicit a moan from him, Emma laughed out in mirth as she lowered herself to the forest floor; dragging Bae to follow her.

Emma was enjoy her newfound power over him. He could tell by her touch; her grin at each grunt she caused him to voice. And he'd let her have this power. She would always be dominate; bold and unapologetic. It was her nature. But Bae wouldn't succumb before teaching her that it could go both ways. Licking an suckling his way across her breasts, ribcage, abdomen – lower until he was between her thighs. Running his tongue slowly against her sex; Bae looked up in time to see Emma throw her head back; biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming out. Massaging her inner thighs with the palms of his hands, Bae proceeded pleasuring Emma with his mouth. Her soft moans started to get harder for her to hide; and there was just something insanely erotic about causing this bold, savage princess to be embarrassed of voicing her enjoyment; however brazen she may act, these feelings were just as new to her as to him.

He moved farther up her body again; Emma's legs instinctually wrapping themselves around his hips; pulling him closer; aligning him to where he was most needed. For a second, he was a frightened boy once again; knowing the guilt that could arise if he continued; knowing that this would be deemed as Emma's ruination. And how could he ever harm his golden orb; deplete her glow? It was only when he felt the heels of Emma's feet grinding into his buttocks; saw her nodding her head in consent; that Bae positioned himself – entering Emma in a quick thrust.

He wasn't naïve enough to think her contorted face was the result of anything other than discomfort. When she seemed to recover from the initial intrusion, Emma started to buck her hips forward in encouragement; causing Bae to pull back only to push forward once again; setting a slow, steady pace for their love making. For awhile, it was enough for both of them; Emma uttering gasps each time Bae moved deeper inside of her. But Emma's boldness came through towards the end, moving beneath him in wanton abandon; begging him for a faster pace. He would never be capable of denying her anything! Never! Resting his head into the side of her neck, ear close enough to pick up every sound, every vibration she was releasing; Bae proceeded to roll his hips in the fast cadence she so desired!

He felt a coiling in his lower belly. Before he had a moment to lament not lasting until Emma had found her peek, a flash of white in the back of his eyes as they rolled backwards in his head. The coil snapped as Bae spilled himself deep within the beauty beneath him.

Bae's embarrassment by his lack of stamina and ashamedness over not removing himself before… – everything seemed to not matter when he heard Emma's giggles beneath him. Looking down, her golden curls were pooled about her; a healthy blush on her face a telling sign of their physical exertion. Her face full of warmth and love as she gazed up at him; pulling his head forward of more kisses.

She proceeded to roll him over on his side, nestling herself against his shoulder with a content sigh; falling into sleep with a smile on her face as Bae played with the curls around her face.

Part of him still wanted to berate himself for his actions; for being so selfish. But he dismissed that voice while watching Emma sleep. He didn't seduce her – his goal hadn't been to seduce the princess and then abandon her. They'd fallen in love and he wouldn't be leaving her behind. It wouldn't take much to convince Emma to run away with him; to travel through all the worlds. And he could see them doing this; exploring, making love, and just living for once in their lives. The only question remained: should he carryout his deal with the Queen of Hearts? Not only to prevent having a malicious hag stalking both he and Emma out for revenge – but part of him still wanted the lands without magic; a secure place he and Emma could grow old together when the adventuring needed to stop. His dream of home had shifted in just a couple days: now being him, a sheep dog, Emma, and a bunch of kids – someday at least!

There was no way he could ever abandon the sleeping form in his arms. But there was no way they could ever return to the world they were both born in, the lands she was destined to rule someday, if they did run away together. Bae had a troubling dilemma as Emma proceeded to sleep in peace.


	7. Summer is Over

One evening, the household gathered for their meal. Being near the end of summer, many old friends had decided to pay their final respects before heading off – some unannounced that sent the Queen directing for more chairs to be added; more plates; more food. And Bae could tell she was loving the chaos of it all – in a very Emma-like way! Pinocchio was seated to his right, going on and on about his plans when the household was disbanded for the winter months. Apparently, the King had a contact in a far off land and had them take Pinocchio on as an apprentice – for a couple months, at least.

"I won't stay long – Papa can't really manage a lot of orders alone anymore."

The excitement seemed to stem from seeing a new culture; making new art. But, as wild and restless as his friend may be, Bae knew his loyalty to his family and respected him for it. So he let his friend carryon about his plans for winter – laughing and cheering along. When he felt Emma's foot rubbing along his calf; demanding some portion of his attention, Bae took the foot into his lap; caressing and massaging her arch under the table. Her flexing; the smile that bloomed across her face; all indicated that she was appeased. For now at least!

Later, when the impromptu celebration was in full swing, the merriment was disturbed by four knights throwing open the large Great hall doors and racing towards the Queen at the table's head.

"What the hell is going on?" cried her King rising to his feet and moving up the table. Bae didn't know if his blocking of the Queen was intentional or a habit at this point in their relationship; constant protection.

"Your highnesses! Regina is on the move! We've just received word that she has left her castle with a war-party heading this way! It's even being suggested that.. she may have a new curse!"

"Impossible! That hag's magic was depleted years ago! Magic always comes with a price and she had to pay it!"

"Forgive me, your highness. But some of the smallfolk are saying the curse will restore all her power – and ensure her revenge.."

"How?" the King billowed, Queen Snow remained quiet, taking the information in.

The knight started to speak but caught himself. He seemed uncomfortable – maybe even fearful; the King was yelling and seemed to be itching to retrieve a sword mounted on the wall to his right. When words failed him, he nodded to farther down the table; to Emma. The King looked lost, mouth agape as he started to fully realize the incoming threat to the family he'd already fought to have – fought almost nineteen years ago and thought he'd finally reached the 'happy ending' period. Queen Snow stepped forward at this,

"Emma… she's going to try to use my daughter to retrieve her magic?"

"Yes, my Queen. The rumors say there are eastern magical methods – some citing the heart of the purest…"

The King had recovered enough to be belligerent about this news – threatening what he'd do if anyone got within a mile of his child!

Bae hadn't noticed the weight in his lap had be missing until her saw a flash of gold race to her father's side; wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder. When neither parent seemed prepared to take control, Emma rose to the occasion.

"Everyone should retire to their rooms immediately – unless you are a member of royal council."

Everyone rose to their feet to obey the Princess' command, Bae as well. But, where the other's were exiting the hall, Bae hesitated; looking off to Emma. He wanted to stay; to be a part of the battle plan – share any ideas he could over a protection plan for the princess; the most important plan of any of them. But the knights had taken it upon themselves to clear the hall, ushering him out. When the doors shut in his face; the clamoring of the wooden beam lowering to lock from within, Bae had never felt more defeated. He couldn't protect her or assist. He was nothing, just the scholar who'd be leaving soon anyway.

He'd retired to his chamber as required. Pacing the length of his little room for hours; trying to form his own plan to defend Emma from this threat. When he heard a clock sounding midnight from somewhere in the castle, Bae throw himself onto the bed; willing himself to sleep. He couldn't be exhausted; his mind had be fully useful should Emma need him -

Hearing his bedroom door creak open, Bae moved to a sitting position on his bed; grabbing the dagger he had placed on his nightstand. But it was just Emma entering; nodding towards his dagger with a smirk.

"You're prepared, I see."

"What are you doing here, Emma?"

Shrugging, Emma approached the bed. "I've come here the last two nights – didn't see tonight being any different. If anything, you should be congratulating me! Do you have any idea how difficult it was? Sneaking out of my rooms after daddy's doubled the guards? It's a wonder I even made it out of my bed without sounding the alarm!"

"You shouldn't have risked it! Nothing is worth putting yourself in harms –"

"Oh! I can think of at least one thing," joked Emma as she leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. Shredding her robe, she had remembered her foresight from the night before – wearing no nightgown underneath. Climbing onto the bed, Emma wrapped her naked form around Bae's; resting her head on his shoulder. Her sigh of relief, the tension in her muscles relaxing as Bae's wrapped his arms around her – the only evidence of how the night's events had weighed on her.

"Daddy's been screaming at the councilmen – even sent a fleet of his army up north to prepare the Mountain Castle for our arrival; to make sure it's safe. We'll be leaving in two days – earlier possibly! Just as soon as my parents confirm the north is safer. Summer is over…"

"The Summer Palace is a vacation lodge Emma. The Mountain made during wartime and a much –"

"You don't have to berate me, Scholar. I – I really do understand. It's the best military strategy yada, yada, yada!"

Her fingers interlocked with his hand; sweeping her thumb across the top.

"You'll come with us, right? To the Mountain Castle?"

"My invitation was to remain in this household during the summer months –"

"Only because mama didn't want you to feel trapped here! I'm sure… if you dropped in conversation that you're interested in staying on – I can even remark about how necessary your presence is for me; maybe even upgrade you to my advisor."

"Emma –"

"This isn't over! It's not going to end like this!"

He could see the tears gathering in her eyes, her bottom lip starting to quiver.

"There's another option – something you might actually enjoy." Lifting her head; brushing the tears away with his thumb; Bae continued. "We could start our adventures – travel to different worlds. Regina cannot find you if you were in another world completely! And if she can't find you, no new curse can be enacted – the King and Queen could have her defeated within a month."

Grinning up at him, eyes still watery, Emma asked "where would we go first?"

Taking this as acceptance, Bae raced off the bed to his desk; gathering up all the world maps he could find there. Returning to Emma, he spread the maps atop the bed; covering almost every inch of freespace to be found.

"You're going to decide that for us – close your eyes and point. Whichever land: that's where our adventure will begin."

Closing her eyes, with a determined jolt of her chin, Emma extended her arm across the maps; index finger slowly extending to indicate which one would start everything. Opening her eyes, Bae once again joined her on the bed as they peered down at the map: The Lands of Oz.

Emma squealed in delight; tackling Bae into the bed.

"You did say you thought I'd love Oz!"

"And I stand by that! Once I get you in the Emerald City, I doubt I'll get you out again. It's like a never ending carnival!"

Suddenly Emma straightened up over him, straddling him still but with a pout on her face.

"What is it, Emma?"

"Nothing. It's just – why do you still have clothes on?"

She was having a go at him! Without missing a beat, her laughter returned as she ripped through his bedclothes, throwing them across the room.

For the first time, Bae was relishing selfishness. He'd have Emma by his side – traveling with him. He'd keep her safe. Refusing to acknowledge that Emma might not have fully realized the implication of this; what she was giving up to be with him – Bae gave himself up to the moment; to the blonde lowering herself onto his cock.

He must have been too loud because it wasn't long before Emma's hand moved to cover his mouth. Choking back a laugh, she leaned forward to run kisses over his throat and cheek. Removed her own hand to kiss his mouth.

"You're going to have to be quieter, my love… remember: doubled guards tonight!"

Bae nodded and Emma once again started to ride him, now in a tantalizingly slow pace; the minx was just asking for it!

Flipping her over, unto the sea of maps spread on the bed, Bae entered her again. Giggling, she wrapped her legs around him; grabbing fistfuls of his hair as she rocked against him. Matching thrust for thrust and urging for more. It didn't take long before both's hands were covering their lover's mouth; muffling moans. Both trying to swallow back screams of delight and failing miserably.

Hands still covering mouths as they speed towards peaking. Bae could feel Emma's muscles contracting; surging around him. When she found her release, triggering Bae's own from the shear force of her power, she bit onto his hand to keep from voicing her pleasure for the whole castle to hear. Both thoroughly spent, they laid in a compatible silence; catching their breath as fingers and lips continued to trace along the other's skin. When Emma began to joke about the 'next round', Bae suddenly jumped into action. Hoping off the bed and searching for clothes.

"We leave tonight."

"Tonight?" asked Emma in confusion.

"We need to leave before things start moving forward here – you parents could announce at breakfast that they're ready to get to Mountain Castle by noon… this is what you want, Emma? Isn't it? To run away with me?"

"Of course it is! But – "

"I have to go take care of something. Head to your chambers and pack – be as light and practical as possibly. I'll come for you as soon as I can."

"I love you."

That caught Bae off guard, as he moved to wrap his scarf firmly around his neck. Turning back around, he found Emma perched on the edge of his bed. Looking vulnerable, exposed by her confession and scared that it might not be returned. How could she think that? Racing back to the bed, taking her face into his hands, Bae ran a thumb across her cheek; smiling down at her.

"I love you, too. And I promise – I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Never."

Grinning from ear to ear, Emma rose herself up for a kiss. "Likewise. I pity the fool that tries to hurt a hair on your head: I'll destroy them!"

Bae laughed at this, but had no doubt Emma could destroy if provoked.

"Give me an hour – tops! Go pack and I'll be in your chambers before you know it! And we'll be heading off to Oz!"

Emma nodded confirmation. After one final kiss, Bae exited the room – heading towards the dungeons for one final attempt.


	8. Fleeing

Bae had rushed through the castle; ducking into alcoves and darkened corners when a patrol of guards passed by. Emma had been correct: the King got his doubled guards! Further into the belly of the castle, he pulled out his map and began tacking off the sections he'd covered; taking a torch off a wall when he found himself in an area so remote the knights weren't patrolling. When it was time to fetch Emma again, then he'd be utilizing his sleuth. Her chambers would be the most heavily guarded.

When he reached the marked 'lowest section' of the castle, he realized he'd hit a familiar deadend. He found no secret paneling in the walls; no mechanism that would free a hidden room. Nothing!

Kicking a rock in frustration, belittling himself for expecting more – Bae noticed a patterning on the floor; intricate circles layering over each other. Back tracking down the narrow hallway, he disproved that it was the entire area; that some eccentric ruler had just decided to decorate his dungeons and sewage canals with elaborate designs. No! This is the part of the story where the puzzle pieces fit; where Bae found something significant and could advance – it was his favorite part!

On his knees, Bae toyed with the circles; finding a gear lock sliding across the innermost side of one and gliding into another. When he triggered the lock, he was on his feet again; fully expecting a threat. A giant dog guarding the treasure. Ninjas flying out of the shadows. But – nothing! The circles revealed a trapped door and a staircase descending into pitch blackness. Torch in front of his face, Bae entered the secret room; a step closer in retrieving whatever the Queen of Hearts desired.

She'd been vague about what he was meant to bring to her; claiming 'he'd know it when he saw it'. Such was the way with over dramatic characters! Especially villains! They liked to pan the suspense. The climb down had been long. When he finally felt stable ground under his feet again, he proceeded to walk down a narrow passage. The floor and sides seemed to be hollowed out stone; rounding off for a ceiling. The sound of water droplets echoed off the walls. Further back. After minutes of just walking deeper into the cave, as he walked further into the blackness, he realized the opposite wall held a cell..and inside…

"Papa?"

The creature behind bars could have had the features of his papa – if his skin hadn't been pulled so taunt across his face; cheeks hallowed points. The golden-green skin another shock as he brought the only light source closer. The reptilian figure said nothing, clutching the bars; turning his head to the side to regard the intruder.

"How – how are you here? Why are you imprisoned? Who did this?"

Voice much higher than Bae remembered as a boy, the creature replied, "Their royal highnesses! Seemed to find me too much of a threat for their 'happily ever afters!' And thought my special talents could be much better served here – locked away!"

"Special talents? You mean the dark magic?"

"No – these bars are infused with fairydust. I cannot harness those powers; haven't been able to for… almost nineteen years now! No, what they wanted is something I acquired after you left – the ability to see the future."

"You can see the future?"

"Aye, for the last hundred years!" Here his voice shifted. For a moment, Bae could hear his papa coming through. "I saw you Bae – I knew you would find me, my boy! That you would be the one to liberate me from this –"

His hand had been extending outward, gesturing for his son to come closer and grab it. Suddenly, his papa cried out in pain; hand falling back into the cell like it had been set ablaze. Clutching his hand to his chest, Rumpelstiltskin panted. Bae raced closer; grabbing hold of the bars and shaking them to gage any weak areas. He still couldn't believe the King and Queen who'd showed him such kindness were capable of this cruelty – that anyone sharing blood with Emma could do this! But this man had been his papa – part of him was still! And Bae was determined to save him from imprisonment. Hadn't the man said this was fate? That he was meant to liberate his papa?

"Over there, Bae – against the wall to the right –"

There was a key! Strung up on a nail. He yanked the key from the wall; jamming it into the lock. When he slide the door away, releasing his father from the cell, the man came stumbling out; falling into Bae's arms in weakness.

"It's okay papa.. you were right! I came to rescue you –"

"And you can forgive me, Bae? Help me be the man I once was?"

Bae nodded, earnestly promising, "I can do that, papa! We can help each other – find ourselves again. I – I know you were scared. And that is why you gave yourself over to such powers. I was scared too! I was a scared little boy who didn't know how to help; to fix you –"

"You were a boy, Bae. It wasn't your responsibility! I – should have been stronger. I promise: this time I'll be different; I'll make everything alright again!"

Bae smiled, clasping his father on the back. He'd leave this place with Emma and his papa. Turning to walk back down the passage, Bae found himself stilled by his papa's hand on his shoulder. He thought the man might still be in shock; petrified of being left in the darkness again; alone. But his papa's hold got stronger; more forceful. He tried to shrug him off but failed. Turning around, Bae tried to explain,  
"Papa – you have to let me go! I need to get..I have to get something! I'll return and we'll take you somewhere safe.. I promise Papa!"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, "I'm not letting you go – I can't lose you again Bae!"

With all the strength left in the frail man's body, he grabbed his son's scarf; pulling him into an embrace. Thinking his father was searching for comfort, Bae patted him on the back.

"It's okay Papa, I'm –"

Too late, he heard his Papa chanting under his breath; stroking the scarf along with his incantation. Feeling the familiar sensation of his body being propelled by magic; being sucked into another world, Bae managed to scream,

"Papa – NO!"

\- before he vanished in thin air; like he and his papa had never been there at all.

Jerking herself awake, Emma's eye scanned her room. The sunlight filtering into through the windows showed that she'd fallen asleep for an hour or two. It was definitely morning now. Dressed in her hunting clothes and boots, she had placed herself in a chair by the door; waiting for her scholar. Packed satchel leaning against the bedpost. A letter, addressed to her parents, sealed on the desk. She'd tried to explain her case; her love for Neal and need for freedom. She'd even repeated that this wasn't for forever – that they'd see each other soon..

He hadn't shown. Looking at the clock over her mantel, she read the time; almost nine o'clock! Had he been captured by the guards sneaking near her rooms? Had the plan changed? Worried, she raced from her rooms to his; dodging guards. When she came across a band of them, she'd slow her pace; plaster the 'sweet princess smile' onto her face. Their bows and gracious 'your majesty' she acknowledged with a dignified nod – turning the corner to once again run like a mad woman to Neal.

His room was the same mess she'd left earlier; the bed still showing traces of their activities, maps and books on the bed – falling down to a trail leading towards the fireplace. She moved to his desk; looking through papers in the hope of a hint – but nothing!

Scanning the space one last time, Emma moved for the door. Maybe he was already down at the Great hall breaking his fast?

But he wasn't there either! Her mother rose to her feet, placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Morning sweetheart. – Why are you dressed for hunting? You must realize, with this new threat, that you can't–"

"I understand, mama – I just.." Think, she had to come up with a good cover! "I thought we might be leaving this morning – and this is so much more comfortable to travel in."

Her mother nodded as Emma swooped over her father, laying a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning daddy."

"Emma. I wouldn't get too ready for leaving - not today at least. My scouts have reported that Regina may have an ambushed planned – anticipating our movement to the north –"

As her parents continued the talk of war and preparations needing to be made, Emma listened – supplying a comment now and then to show she understood the severity of the situation; that she was no longer a child. From the moment she entered the hall, she'd known Neal wasn't in attendance – her parents being the only members of the household choosing to dine outside their rooms on this turbulent morning; and herself. Discreetly, she kept looking about the room; waiting for the doors to open and him come waltzing in – grin and all!

Towards the end of the meal, she casually brought up what her mind had been obsessing over.

"It's strange – that my tutor has not come down to breakfast with us. Perhaps I will not be having lessons today after all?"

Her father shrugged it off, claiming it didn't seem 'strange' on a day like today. Her mama clarified,

"Most of the household are in their rooms – waiting to hear what happens next and not wanting to disturb us during such a stressful time. I'm not shocked Neal had the same foresight."

"But he was not in his rooms!"

Her father's fork paused in mid-air as he turned to face his only child. Her mama's eye brows arched. Emma stammered, searching for a reason she'd checked her 'tutor's' rooms that didn't add up to 'he is my lover! We should be running away to Oz for adventure right this very moment!'

"I - his rooms are on my way to breakfast. I planned on – returning! a book he'd lent me. But he was not there."  
"Well dear, let's see if he turns up later," her mother replied. "But don't worry yourself over missing lessons. Maybe use the free time for correspondence? I'm sure Alexandra would love to hear about your summer activities!"

For a moment, Emma considered writing a detailed account of her 'summer activities' to the shy princess – it would be enough to cause the girl to avoid men and blush in their presence for the rest of time!

"Your mother's right, Emma. – And I do wish you'd avoid visiting rooms of men. Unchaperoned, for whatever reason – people would talk."

"Yes, daddy."

She returned to her rooms under the guise of writing letters but proceeded to pace about for the next three hours. She'd tried to occupy her time; tidy her desk or such. But soon became frustrated enough to lodge a book against the wall – just as her mother entered the rooms.

"How are your letters coming, Emma?"

"Done!" Emma replied simply as she threw herself onto the bed; arms crossed around her.

She felt the weight of the bed shift as her mother joined her; running her hands through her daughter's golden hair. For a moment, the silence and the touching did comfort Emma until -

"Infatuations are completely natural for someone your age. And he was a very charming, friendly young man who you spent a good deal of time with – I'm not surprised you bonded with him. But, sweetheart, you've got to understand that what your feeling – it will pass! A season or two and you'll barely remember what he looked like. You'll find someone else. Maybe even fall in love –"

"No! You don't understand! I –"

"– but you must know the truth! There has been no sign of the Scholar since dinner last night; not since the announcement about Regina. And some knights have stepped forward, claiming he was acting very peculiar as they led him out of the hall. The council believes that he was a spy; working with Regina to supply information about you!"

Feeling tears start to well-up in her eyes, Emma turned her back to her mother; shaking her head in disbelief.

"It looks like he's managed to escape the castle in the dead of night – fleeing to his mistress once again."

Choking back sobs, Emma managed to compose herself enough to say,

"Please- leave me."

And her mother complied. Once alone, the flood gates opened. Forcing her face down in a sea of pillows, Emma wailed; seeing the evidence of Neal's corruption just as clearly as the council had. Everything seemed to work against him. She'd known from the first night that he was a liar – but still pursued him; had still been fascinated by him!

Exhausted from crying, Emma turned over in the bed and considered the moments her parents and the council had not been privy to: the joking/flirting. His kindness and dedication. The kisses shared. His shyness; bashfulness. She'd let him take her virginity; made love repeatedly; felt he was her soul mate. All her life, her parents had gushed about true love – her finding her own an expectation of theirs since infancy. But she'd always rolled her eyes – convinced it wasn't for her. But she had! Her true love built on much more shared sarcasm than her parents – but just as real; just as strong. What they shared had not been a lie! And, even if Neal had entered the household under questionable circumstances, she knew with every fiber of her being that they had loved just as true as anyone else ever had.

Shooting upright in bed, Emma feared that something horrible must have happened. That her love could be in danger this very moment!

Moving to retrieve her satchel hidden under the bed, Emma also attached sword-belt across her middle; running her fingers across the sword's handle.

Although her scholar defiantly had some explaining to do, she was determined to find him- wherever he might be - and make him talk! And save him from whatever he'd managed to get himself into this time!

Pausing only to return to his room for the Oz map, Emma escaped from the castle herself – not once looking back.


	9. Deadends

Emma had kept moving south until the whispers of a runaway princess died down. She'd left the letter to her parents where it was sure to be found – at least they knew that she wasn't kidnaped but left on her own accord. Sure, left to join her admitted lover- who they were certain was a underfoot of an evil witch hell bent on destroying their family - but it was certainly the thought that counted!

When she passed towns, she'd spend the evenings eavesdropping on conversations. She recalled the stir her scholar had started when he'd come into the castle's village; his stories of adventures – of a renowned student of the worlds. She even tried for portal jumpers! – but never received the what she wanted.

She soon became desperate enough to issue his name, "Have any of you heard of a Neal Cassady – or Cassidy? It could even be Cassiedy for all I know!"

Never really using his name, Emma had always just referred to him as 'scholar'; her scholar. The only person who called him by his name had been her mother, and then it was always just 'Neal'.

"What do you want with him," asked a burly patron, beer in hand.

"- he is an old friend whom I have business to discuss –"

"Doubting he's a 'friend', love, if you don't even know his name," the barmaid offered up.

"I know without a doubt it is Neal, though his surname may escape me!"

"Ah – Miss High-and -Mighty has a first name, does she?" The barmaid started laughing, patrons joining in, at Emma's expense. Just as she was about to retreat from the tavern, a older man jumped in her path.

"We do have a local 'Neal' ma'am. Lives two blocks from here; has a goat tethered outback."

"And is his surname any variation of what I said?"

"Now – can't tell you that, mam. I reckon he don't even have one; don't think I've every heard it anyways…"

"Thank you-" Emma moved to walk past him, only to have him blocking her path; hand outstretched and waiting. With a dark laugh she reached for the pouch at her side; pressing a coin into the man's hand.

"Oh! Much obliged ma'am!"

"I'm sure you are!"

It wasn't hard to locate the hut in question; an old goat roped to the back, utters almost dragging in the dirt. It seemed hopeless – until she heard whistling from inside. And she could just imagine her scholar, seated by a heath, whistling a fine tone! There was something so domestic, innocent and happy about the thought – that she had begun to hope as she walked through the threshold.. but finding an old man seated by the heath instead.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Are you 'Neal'?"

"That I am! Neal the goat farmer!"

She felt sorry for disturbing him; pity for his one sad goat outside. Feeling the weight of coins swing against her side, Emma reached into her pouch once again.

"Here sir – the farmer organization of Deroth has bequeathed you a sum to buy more goats; to continue your trade."

He thanked her, not knowing the stabbing in her heart as she walked away; yet another deadend!

It was still technically summer in the lands, the frost not yet setting in. Emma chose once again to sleep camped out in the woods. Before heading to rest, she paused to count her money – another day like today, and she'd have nothing come winter! But it would never come to that! She'd find her love by then, they'd be living in the Emerald City. The money would be used starting their lives in Oz. She put the money away, pulling out the map instead. Her scholar had jotted down little notes throughout the map; tips on the terrain, what could be encountered in different areas – but it was his hand! And she traced the curves of the letters with her fingertips smiling; still lost in this love as she fell asleep.

She dreamed they were both back in their schoolroom at the Summer Palace. He was being obstinate; refusing to give her the slightest attention until she'd finished her morning lesson. And that wouldn't do! She started peppering kisses up and down his throat but his eyes remained fixed on the pages in front of him. It didn't take long for her to have another idea – lowering her hand to the laces of his breeches and undoing them; she grasped his cock and began working him with ease. At first, the only evidence of arousal was in her hands; her scholar still trying to remained controlled; to play the part. But when his lips started issuing soft, little moans; his cock standing straight up in his lap, Emma raised her skirts as she moved to sit in lap; engulfing him in one downward motion.

His eyes rolled back in his head. Overcome with mirth, Emma laughed; pausing her hips for a moment, enjoying the sensation of being filled with him once again. Rising to her knees; she lowered herself up and down; riding him hard. For the first time of their many love making sessions, she found herself unworried of being discovered; not bothering to lower her volume as she voiced her pleasure.

When he finally started to move beneath her, she found no shame in directing him,

"Harder, scholar! I won't break!

And he did! Thrusting deeper inside of her; roughly bucking upward. He found the place deep within her again – the place where the friction sent her into a complete frenzy! He smirked as she started to wither on top of him; begging him to just keep fucking her! His hands went around her hips, helping to move her up and down. She allowed this; allowed him to set the pace – anything so long as she got her release in the end! And her love wasn't cruel enough to deny her that!

She questioned this for a second though, when he lifted her off his cock and made her hover just over his tip. She tried to force herself back down but he just shook his head, snickering;

"My naughty pupil should be taught a lesson –"

She found herself getting wetter, trying once again to lower herself – but he only held her farther way.

"My scholar shouldn't be a tease! Doesn't suit you at all!" She pouted down at him.

He ran his fingers along her thigh, slipping into her wet folds and grinning back up at her.

"Looks like it suits me just fine… "

"Please – just.."

"Just what, Emma?"

"Just fuck me already!"

She was displeased for a moment, when he moved her completely off his lap; perching her on top of the table. When her bare ass met the wooden surface, she was about to chastise him – when he moved to stand between her legs; entering her again. This! This was what she wanted! Hard thrusts; pace rapid – steering her straight to the peaks. And him, arrogant grin in place; taking in each noise his lover made as absolute approval of his vast abilities! She curled the backs of her knees into the table sides; trying to anchor herself; spreading her palms behind her on the table to find another source of momentum as she meet him thrust for thrust.

When her muscles tightened around his cock; her release triggering him to empty deep within her, Emma closed her eyes and could see surges of colors: yellows, oranges, and whites. When she could think rationally again, she laughed. Reaching for him and pulling him into a blazing kiss.

"Now Scholar, that was just what I wanted! And such a well-taught lesson from you!"

She woke feeling an ache in her loins; sun beating against her back – and someone was running their hands through her hair! For a moment, she believed she'd fallen asleep after a round of love making. Her Scholar by her side, waking her either for a noon meal or another round -

But her eyes opened to the sweet face of a young girl, running her hands through Emma's curls with the same reverence of a favorite doll.

"Your hair is so pretty!"

Emma shot upward, looking at the girl with confusion.

"Um – thank you.."

"Grace," she heard a male voice call from a couple yards away.

"That's my papa," the girl explained. "Are you lost? We can help! My papa knows everything!"

Emma had to smirk at the child, remembering a time when she'd felt the same thing about both her parents. "Really? Everything!"

Grace nodded with certainty, "Yep, everything!"


	10. Realm Jumpers and lover unite!

Upon Grace's insistence, Emma was invited to break her fast with the family. Their cottage was a cheery place; corners filled with every piece of evidence of a little girl ruling the roost: dolls, stuffed animals, and a small tea set scattered about: but other things appeared packed away; two bags situated in front of the heath. As the father, 'Jefferson' he supplied in a huff, busied himself around the table; laying out bread and steaming mugs of tea for three, Emma looked down at Grace,

"Are you two going somewhere?"

"Yes, papa says we have to leave –again. The Evil Queen is searching for him – again!"

"The former Queen and I aren't on the best of terms," explained Jefferson, setting an almost empty jar of honey on the table. "And rumors claim she's heading this way."

"She's not on the best of terms with my family as well," Emma admitted. Probably the understatement of the year but she hoped it would establish she wasn't a threat to the man who appeared ready to slit her throat. He did seem to claim- a bit at least!

Grace seemed curious, asking, "Are you on the run then too? Papa and I always seem to be on the run!"

Emma smiled at her, "Not exactly – I'm on a quest!" She had waited her entire life to utter those words; the look of awe and excitement on Grace's face almost matched her own.

"A quest? A quest for what?" The child was practically jumping up and down now.

"I'm sure Emma can tell you all about it over breakfast, Grace. Now – mind you don't finish off the honey; make sure our guest has some first."

Seated at the table, Grace made a point of handing Emma the jar of honey first; just as Emma made a point of taking a small portion to taste – but leaving the child the majority.

"What is your quest then?"

"I'm searching for my love."

"Your true love?"

Emma nodded, taking a bite from the honeyed bread. She hadn't realized how ravenous she was! One bite and the hard bread with honey tasted like the finest thing she'd ever encounter. She had to remind herself to eat slowly; savoring the meal instead of gobbling it down in one go.

"We were separated – almost four weeks ago. He may have gotten into trouble – possibly related back to the former Queen…"

She looked at Jefferson in desperation. Surely, if he had heard about troops movements he may have more information.

Sighing, the man leaned back in his chair. "What is his name?"

"Neal!"

Jefferson paused for a moment, waiting for more – and nothing came. Arching an eye brow, he prompted, "- and his last name? A trade perhaps? Anything you think can only be linked to him?"

"I'm not certain about surname. He worked as a scholar – but had some background in lite-thievery –"

Jefferson opened his mouth at this but Emma kept going: talking quicker and louder to leave any hope of interruption out of the question.

"He was more an adventurer, really. Traveled to different lands and worlds. We planned on traveling together – starting in Oz."

"Oz," Grace asked. "That's where my mama –"

"As far as I've heard, there is no 'Neal' in Regina's custody. No thief, no adventurer – and certainly no realm jumper; she'd be bragging about that one!"

"It – it has been suggested that he might be part of her ranks?"

"And you still want him? Kid, I feel the need to at least suggest that he's -"

"I want him. I love him! Whatever he's gotten himself into; whatever that horrible woman is holding over his head; Neal needs me – he loves me just as much as I love him!"

Clearing his throat, Jefferson turned to Grace.

"Why don't you go play outside – let Emma and I sort through this mess."

Grace nodded; rising to grab a stuff rabbit from in front of the heath before skipping out of the cottage. Calling behind her, Jefferson screamed "don't go farther than the well, Grace!"

With Grace gone, he turned back to Emma. " I can offer you this one piece of solace– if he is a realm jumper, he's not with Regina. If she had a willing jumper, she wouldn't be searching me out –"

"Why?"

"I'm a jumper – Grace, too. We've been traveling for a long time; jumping back and forth so often that we've lost track of time. By the time it reached us that Regina lost power, we returned home only to find her once again gathering forces and seeking me out – almost nineteen years after the fact. "

"Is that common? For jumpers to loose track of time?"

"Aye. We call it the 'Rip Van Winkle' complex. Are you familiar with that tale?"

Emma shook her head, "No – is he from another world?"

"Yes and, like us jumpers, he managed to bridge the gap between different realms; falling from his native one into another. After a night of celebration, he ended up sleeping in a forest after having too much to drink. When he awoke, he returned to his village to discover twenty years had passed by – his children grown. Wars passed by – all as he slept between the realms. That is often the case for us – we miss chunks of time. Time – its relative. Some worlds: the passage of a year can be so slight – it feels like the same progression. Others: months and years slip by in what feels like milliseconds."

"So Grace has –"

"Grace has been a child now for decades – and I've yet to sprout my first gray hair. Now – about your love: do you recall him mentioning his method of travel? We're a small community. It's likely I've met him before."

"A scarf – a thick purple scarf. Quite faded actually…" Had her scholar been traveling for so long? Alone? Watching decades fly by? She recalled a haunted look sometimes creeping into his eyes – but she'd always been quick to chase it away; by making him laugh or kissing him fiercely.

"A young man – dark hair and eyes?"

"You have met him?"

"I've met a realm jumper who favored a purple scarf; only in passing really: don't have a name or details to share with you. Met him first in Atlantis and then, maybe a decade later in Transylvania. There, he was being chased by a mob with torches – we both just got out alive. All of this would be before my wife or Grace entered the picture – my young, rebellious years. But I really doubt this guy would have ever returned to this world.."

"Why? Why wouldn't he?"

"From what I gather, this was his home – the world he originated from. And he wasn't lookin' to ever return."

"Do you know anything else? Please –"

"I'm afraid that's all – and I'm really scratching the bottom of the barrel here. But I have a proposition for you – we can work together to find both our lost loves.. "

"Grace's mother? She's lost?"

"In Oz – we were separated and she was trapped there; some wizard decided she was a necessity that the world couldn't loose. The map – the one you had out back in the forest; I need that! I noticed it almost instantly –"

Emma quickly retrieved the map, spreading it out on the table between them. Jefferson's eye scanned the page, other her scholar's notes, before his index finger rested on the southern portion: an area labeled 'Quadling'.

"Here! This is where he took her! I'm almost certain –"

"Almost?"

"It – it had been a while ago… when we parted. Grace has no memories at all of her mother. I've tried for years to locate her but that crook always gets a hold of me before I reach the south. But if I know where I'm going – have this map from square one –"

"You'll get to be with your love again – and Grace get's her mother."

Jefferson offered up a small smile, "And I'll work to get you with your love in return. Realm jumpers and torn apart true lovers gotta unite in these worlds."


	11. Worlds Apart

Bae awoke with a start; his nose involuntarily twitching at the sweet scent flooding the room; a smell he hadn't encountered in hundreds of years. Not since he was a boy.

Cakes, his papa had called them - though Bae had known they were nothing like the decadent pastries that decorated the tables of merchant and noble families. There was no colored icing to start. And they were flat; dough that would spread and flatten the bottom of his papa's pan.

Served with a dab of butter – if they had it. Or sweetened with a drizzle of honey or syrup – if they had any of that. Even plain, the cakes were always a special treats in the mornings. They meant papa had earned more than usually at the faire; was in a very happy mood. Or that Bae had done something very good. Or – more times than not- just because his papa loved him.

But his eyes did not open onto that little hut; the thatched roof and his papa standing in front of the heath as he flipped cakes. No – once again he was in his lavish prison; head resting on a fine silk pillow as the golden ceiling mocked him with its sheen.

The sun was high in the sky, as Bae looked out onto a wide, golden terrace. Servants already busy, racing around in their golden robes as they placed fresh fruit and flowers on the long table. Bae noticed an especially ornate robe; spun of golden threads, waiting next to his bed. Bypassing this, he once again donned his regular clothes and headed for the balcony.

Just in time to witness his papa entering the scene. Rumpelstiltskin, adorn in the finest golden robes, necklaces, sandals and rings, entered flipping fresh cakes with a sure flick of his wrist; in the finest golden pan these people could supply.

He smiled noticing Bae running a hand through his bed mangled flop of hair; probably remembering his little boy in these movements.

"Morning, Bae. Will you have a seat, son? I'm almost done with this batch.."

He flipped a cake onto a plate; solid gold again…what was wrong with these people? There's having a theme and then there's going too far with it!

Sighing, Bae took a seat; his papa leaning over his shoulder to drizzle generous amounts of some type of syrup over the cake. Clasping a hand onto Bae's shoulder, Rumpelstiltskin beamed down at his son.

"Did you sleep well, Bae?"

"As well as a son being held captive by his father can."

His papa seemed shocked that, a month in, this was still the issue. Waving a dismissing hand at the twelve servants gathered to bask in the awe inspiring spectacle of them eating, Rumpelstiltskin moved to sit across from his son; helping himself to a pile of cakes.

"I'd love nothing more, Bae, than to let you have free reign; I don't want this to be a 'prison' son – I want it to be our home-"

Bae sneered at the use of the word 'home'; crossing his arms and ignoring the food in front of him.

"Bae – I can't lose you again. And look at all I can offer you here. The entire city thinks you're the son of their principle god. Our chamber pots are even gold!"

"I don't want this – any of this crap! I've told you I have to leave, offered to take you with me but you insist –"

"It's out of the question son! From what you said, my old protégé is trying to get her hands on me. And she'd use you as leverage; that I have no doubt. It's far safer here – Cora knows nothing of my…little getaway."

"You haven't mentioned what exactly she wants from you –"

His papa was quiet for a moment, knife paused in mid-air; inches from the cake he'd been meaning to cut into.

"I haven't the faintest.."

Liar! Bae released a loud sigh, pushing his plate away.

"Come now, Bae! You need to start settling in! …your guards cannot keep dealing with escape attempts everyday."

All attempts to exit the city had been foiled! But they hadn't been more than rouses; Bae checking the fortress for weaknesses and learning his guards' systems. No, Bae wasn't fool enough to leave without his scarf – which his father had hidden very well! He wagered, if he used every ounce of skill he had, that he could be beyond the gates by night fall – but stuck in a large forest; filled with species he wasn't familiar with and untold new enemies waiting to pounce.

He needed the scarf to return to the Enchanted Forest; to be reunited with Emma once again! If she didn't decide to kill him for disappearing without her! Her kisses and sweet whispers didn't hide the warrior he watched during her sword practices with Lancelot. She could cut off his head before he got passed a greeting – let alone explained his papa fully to her! Apologized; begged her on his hands and knees to still leave for Oz with him.

"Here! I have a present for you!" Reaching deep within his robes, Rumpelstiltskin tried to explain, "I've had to heal these past few weeks; replenishing my magic – but I can brew potions again! And El Dorado has the finest selection of ingredients! Here –" He pulled forth a vial of a turquoise liquid.

"This potion – it's a fresh start for us, son. It turns back the clock; you'd be fourteen again! And then… I have enough magic in me to clear out the unpleasant memories and: we can be what we once were, Bae. I can be the father I always should have been. And you'd never want for a thing and I'd –"

"Are you fucking insane? What have I said or done in the last month that makes you think that's an option? Something I could agree to?"

Bae shot to his feet, grabbing the vial from his papa's hands and headed for a potted plant situated on the railing. To prove his point, Bae emptied the contents of the potion into the soil; every last drop as his papa blustered and stammered.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, Bae? It will take the servants weeks to track all the ingredients down again!"

Bae studied his breathing; counting to ten as he attempted to calm the fury within.

"Papa… I know you're in there; somewhere. I know the sweet man you were; a great father and very kind man."

"A coward!"

"I never thought that, papa. Never. And I couldn't care less about those people who branded you that – their opinions didn't count in our world! Don't you remember that?"

He kneeled before his papa's chair; moving to take his hand in his. Rumpelstiltskin seemed shocked by the contact; that Bae initiated the hold.

"I'm in love, papa. She's waiting for me! Or at least she was. I was going to show the worlds to her; then maybe settle down – when she was ready. Have a bunch of kids. Wouldn't you like that, papa? A bunch of grandkids running about? The three of us could be a family; the past can be righted by the future!"

"Oh Bae!" Rumpelstiltskin's other hand moved to caress his son's face; tears brimming from his eyes. Lips quivering as he tried to hold himself together.

"I'm sorry – truly I am. But these feelings will pass. I can make you a child again, raise you; make everything right! And then – by the time both of us are ready for you to grow up: maybe this girl will have herself a daughter or granddaughter; then you can start this romance over again in the next generations!"

There is was: the absolute proof that his papa had lost his sanity. Bae rose to his feet; batting away his papa's arms.

"I tried… I really wanted you back in my life; to be a part of my family again. But – now I see… how damaged you really are. And I'm not wasting anymore of my time wishing you to change! I'm giving you one final chance to be a part of my family; the one Emma and I will have someday. Return my scarf and let me go. I'll bring Emma back here – you can explain to us what the Queen of Hearts is wanting from you; the three of us can save the day. View me as an adult, an equal, and your son!"

Bae looked down at his father's tears; wondering if he'd finally broken through to the man. But Rumpelstiltskin shook his head as his lip continued to quiver,

"I can't trust you to return, Bae. I…I know if I was in your shoes – I'd never return to a weakened coward!"

"In the end then, papa, we are very different men."

Turning on his heels, Bae fled the terrace; racing out the temple's doors and down mile long steps into the City of El Dorado. The guards his father had assigned to trail his every move quickly falling in step behind him. Seven men; all wearing golden masks of various animals. He heard the largest one; donning the mask of Inia (river dolphin), shifting as he almost lost his footing on the steps. Smirking, Bae noted the combination from his knocking the man over in last night's 'escape attempt' – and the gallons of fine wine he had shipped to the man's rooms; as an apology for such a blunder.

Smirking, Bae saw the first level of his scheme playing out. He'd be back by Emma's side soon!

Emma almost fell over from the impact; and would have, had Grace not been holding her hand tightly.

"Welcome to Oz," Jefferson announced; casually. Emma's eyes grew to the size of saucers; eager to take in the world her scholar was certain she'd adore… but found only a forest. A forest almost identical to the ones she'd grown up within.

"Is this – it?" Grace laughed at her new favorite's sarcasm; moving to grab a satchel from her papa; knowing the routine of landing in another world now by heart.

"Part of it," Jefferson admitted, shouldering several packs so Grace and Emma had less to lug around. "But you'll notice the terrain shift greatly in a couple of miles. We're heading into deserts!"

"Deserts?" That caught Emma's attention. "I've read all about them – are there really no trees?"

"None," Grace assured her. "But – miles into them, when you think you'll just about die from boredom: there are these things called an oasis. They're very pretty; just about the only place to find water. And palm trees: wait until you see your first palm tree!"

Emma was envious that a girl so much younger than her was already so well versed in these matters. She tried to imagine a desert; based on Grace's descriptions and past readings – but then something popped into her mind.

"Palm trees? But you said there were no trees –"

"They're different," Grace tried to explain. "Not like the pine trees in the enchanted forest."

They continued walking for miles, Grace enthusiastically telling Emma everything she remembered about deserts in other worlds – before spilling into stories her papa had told her about her mother.

"She is very beautiful," Grace declared. "And very kind! She has curly, gold hair –"

"Red-gold, Grace. Some lands called her a 'strawberry-blonde'."

"And brown eyes; like mine! Papa fell in love with her at first sight! …But mama was less than thrilled with him running errands for the Dark One –"

"But she came around," Jefferson joked, smiling back at his daughter. "I just had to show her I was willing to change."

"And then mama and papa explored the different worlds together; had grand adventures!"

Emma bit the inside of her lip, finding this part of the story painful. She and her scholar should be doing that now – and they would! Once she found him again!

"- and they realized they were missing a very important part: me! So they settled down for awhile and we were a family… until the wicked man came!"

Emma noticed Jefferson stiffen; no longer turning around with smiles for his sweet daughter.

"He kidnapped mama to this world; and stopped papa from saving her time and time again."

Emma tried to change the subject, seeing the hurt weighing down on both her companions. Besides, they would be with their missing loved one soon enough!

She instead taught Grace a memorization game; something her mother had taught her as a child. She had groaned over the long trips and tours the family would take; surveying their realm but Snow had insisted she should use the time to strengthen her mind. And usually mother and daughter would end up laughing hysterically by the end.

Emma listed off an inventory of what she saw as the forest depleted into sand; taking pains of placing rhyming words and patterns together. Alliteration always had her laughing as a child; at least where this game was concerned. Grace then had to recite the order; sounding off through the rhymes and adding her own into the mix. That was how it worked – backwards and forwards; listing objects but also toying with the layout and patterning of words.

Soon, the forest disappeared. First it was a speck of green on the vanishing landscape; but an hour in, Emma saw nothing but sand dunes when she turned around. Her throat was dry; the supply of water dwindling as they marched on. Jefferson had stopped them at the crust of the desert, urging both females to fill everything that could carrying water to the brim.

Now, Emma was worried they hadn't enough. When she voiced these concerns, Jefferson only laughed.

"We're in the middle of Quadling Country, Emma – not heading into the Great Sandy Waste. We'll be fine. The palace is only a league away now –"

He had her scholar's map out; glancing down every few feet. Emma noticed the excitement building under the man's skin; hope had returned to Jefferson. These feelings seemed to be infectious; Grace was now bouncing as she followed her papa. The heat having no visible effect on anyone other than Emma; who was greatly fatigued. Panting heavily as she walked. She was used to being out in heat. Lancelot had insisted she practice in the heat of the day to gain endurance. But now - maybe it hadn't been enough?

An hour later, as they climbed over yet another row of dunes, Emma found herself staring down at a palace on the edge of a long stream. Constructed of glowing limestone and wide arches. Plants stretched out from the water, ferns and greenery like the creek-bed back home. But some went farter into the sky, bark curving into different directions. Leaves feathered outward; swinging in the breeze. Grace was quick to point these out as 'palm trees', delighting in Emma's awe.

Placing bags on the ground, Jefferson turned to Emma and Grace.

"You guys wait here," Jefferson turned to Emma, nodding to the sword at her belt. "Do you know how to use that?"

"I was trained by a master – I've known how to handle a sword most of my life."

"Whatever you do – protect Grace! I'll be back shortly!"

"Papa!" Grace ran to Jefferson, pulling him back to her by his sleeve. "Please – we can all go together! I can help!"

"Grace, you need to stay here. One person is less likely to be detected. I'll get your mother and bring her here within the hour."

Kneeling in front of Grace, his hand brushed back a lock of hair as he kissed Grace's forehead. Then got to his feet, bounding towards the palace; determined to reunite his family again.

Emma tried to coax Grace back into their game – or get her to tell stories of other lands; anything to take the child's mind off her parents possible danger. When the alarm sounded within the beautiful fortress (a loud horn sending hundreds of soldiers to the center of the palace) Emma held Grace back as the fleets marched about; calling commands and exclaiming there was an 'intruder'.

Kicking and flaring her arms and legs, Grace managed to slip out of Emma's hold – racing after the rows of armed men into the palace. Emma followed, abandoning their packs on the dune. Grace weaved out of the arches and columns; quick to hide when a group of soldiers raced by. Emma was impressed; ducking herself from detection.

By the time they reached the innermost courtyard of the palace; a paradise of the loveliest flowers Emma had ever seen, Jefferson was already surrounded by the fleets; being held around his arms by two. Grace, no longer bothering to conceal herself, raced forward; again avoiding Emma's attempts to hold her back.

"Papa! Papa! Let go of my papa! You – you scum!" Her little feet kicked at the soldiers restraining Jefferson. At first, the soldier laughed; like she was simply a pesty little fly. Emma raced out of hiding to stop her, instead finding herself restrained by another guard. She reached for her sword – only to have her arms painfully pulled against her back. "Hold still," a raspy voice bellowed into her ear.

Grace was still kicking, the soldiers laughter subsiding as her blows became harder; causing him to wince. He rose a hand to smack her across the face; and would have – had an angelic voice not interrupted the scene,

"Jefferson," the female voice cried. Craning her neck, Emma watched a lovely creature step into the garden's light. Curly, strawberry-blonde hair. Smooth, glowing skin. Brown eyes that appeared amber in the sunlight. Dressed in a bright pink ball gown; tiara on head. This was Grace's mother. Jefferson's love.

She had an easy smile, as she gazed out upon her love. But was quick to glare at the soldiers; throwing a hand in the air to dismiss the hundreds.

"Begone – all of you! These are no foes of mine!"

As the soldiers retreated, Jefferson slowly turned to her. The lovers simply regarded each other; Grace watching in wait. Finally stepping towards her, Emma heard Jefferson utter in complete reverence,

"Glinda."


	12. Forgotten

Little less than a year ago, El Dorado would have been a paradise for Bae. A thief's heaven. Gold everywhere! And jewels thicker than his fist. And a constant supply - so common, locals used gold and precious stones to pave their roads! Bae wagered he could pry blocks of gold from the road in broad daylight and no one would bat an eye. Someone would have just stroll by, filling the gaps with more ore.

Witnessing such obscene wealth, a society unworried for daily survival – generations beyond such fears; it wasn't surprising they'd turned their eyes on seeking spirituality.

But building a religion around his papa – Bae could not wrap his head around that one!

Apparently, his papa had been to this land before; performed 'sacred' tasks (related back to spinning large quantities of their already surplus of gold!) and declared himself a god.

The bowing – the constant exaltations; offerings spanning the front of Rumpelstiltskin's temple every morning: his papa enjoyed every moment of his godhood.

His papa's pre-magic life of groveling in fear seemed to be forgotten as the locals shook in fear when he entered a room.

Tonight was yet another feast in his papa's honor. Rumpelstiltskin had seen fit to refuse the human sacrifice; opting instead for lavish gifts and group prayers as he and his son ate.

"They think I'm Inti," his papa explain. "The latest reincarnation of their sun god."

Bae tried to ignore his papa's pride; the chanting engulfing the golden hall – it was all too much!

While Bae chose to pick at his food instead, his papa continued to boast. Missing the eye rolls from his son.

" – and their leader claims to be the descendent of the 'sun'. But I righted that, sure enough. Told them all that I've had only one child: you."

For the first time, Bae noticed the attention directed towards him; receiving just as many bows and offerings as his papa..

"What did you do now," he asked in exasperation.

"Why – I thought you'd be happy! You are the Sapa now; the only offspring of their golden sun god –"

"Need I remind you that you're no god!"

"We're so lucky, Bae, that they don't understand our language here or –"

"Why did you –"

"Sapa is the leader; a king of these people! You may chose to not be a child again but I thought –"

"I don't want to be some king either!"

"….I'm really trying to make you happy, Bae. I'm doing my best son –"

"It worries me that these things are what you think could make me happy."

"Bae –"

"I've told you what would make me happy."

"…. And that cannot be."

His papa was resigned to this – so be it! He'd play the part!

"I – understand, papa; and thank you for this present!"

Rumpelstiltskin was beaming back at him; filled with hope for redemption; of having his son back again.

"I love you, Bae. You and I – we can make this world a home; do right for these people. The former king sacrificed these people; mistreated them at every turn. You and I can make a difference!"

"I'm sure we can, papa – but whatever happened to the former king? Need we worry of him uprising in the future?"

"He's beyond our concern, my boy."

"You mean –"

"I believe the people threw him off the temple; the only possible punishment for a pretender to the throne."

Bae felt vomit rising up his throat; to now be bearing a dead man's title. Besides, he probably did believe himself related to the sun god; raised to believe this as pure fact – was there any comfort to be found in the many lives he'd probably thrown off the same temple as sacrifices for his gods?

"I thank you again, papa, for securing my kingship –"

"All for you, Bae!"

"And – I have a present for you; something I think you'll enjoy! Consider it a peace offering."

"I want us to be at peace again, Bae. For us to be working together –"

Bae signaled for the dolphin masked guard to bring in an elaborately carved chest; golden of course. With thick rubies lining the sides.

"I gave Buto specific orders for an offering fit for the sun god; something to cement your reign –"

Buto placed the chest in front of Bae and retreated make to his position behind his charge. Waiting. Always waiting. Watching and waiting for Bae next escape attempt. Little did the man comprehend what was coming.

Opening the box, Bae brought forth piles of fine cloth. Golden orchids. Strings of pearls. Jewelry of polished gold. And a gilded crown formed from rows of metal vines; branching towards the sun. All things fit for the sun god.

With great care, Bae placed the crown on his papa's head; backing away to examine the effect.

"What do you think, my boy?"

"It suits you well, papa!"

A light erupted in Rumpelstiltskin; hope pouring out of every pore. He finally, truly believed he had his son again! He clasped Bae's hand, holding him in place as his lip began to quiver; tears almost leaking from his eye. Tears Bae was certain himself excused of only because gods don't cry – and Rumpelstiltskin so consumed by this new role.

"Here –" Bae placed the necklaces around his papa's neck; the jewelry quickly following. Spools of fabric thrown around the old man; draping him in finery… Bae backed farther away, his hand searching the bottom of the chest for the final part; begging fate that Buto had uncover – there!

He felt his scarf!

He'd told the guard earlier that he needed to make amends to his god-father; to honor him after so many attempts at fleeing. And, naturally, the only way to do that was the sacred purple scarf of the sky.

"This is my final offering, papa-" Bae slowly dragged the scarf from deep with the chest; relishing the moment of shock. His papa's eyes growing larger than half his head.

"Bae, NO!"

His saw his papa jumping to his feet, his arms reaching to hold on to his son. Bae felt his guards, Buto closest, racing to hold him too: but all failed.

With sure hands, he wrapped the scarf around his neck once more; muttered under his breath as the worlds began spinning around him. His body being pulled in a thousand different directions but, after hundreds of years, this feeling was comforting again.

The golden hall, his papa's furious face, all spun out into nothing; colors dissolving into darkness as Bae felt a gust of wind carry him forward. Colors reentered slowly. Greens, browns, and blues. Specks of oranges, yellows, and reds. The spinning started to slow, Bae clearly making out forests now; he was back to the Enchanted Forest! To Emma!

When he finally stopped, he realized he was standing near the creek bed he and Emma first made love. Strong memories always had a certain pull in travels and he wasn't surprised to see that moment proved it yet again.

Pausing to get his bearings, Bae remembered the path back to the castle. But no one was there! He berated himself for a moment: of course they had already started for the Mountain Castle! He made a point of keeping watch over the days spent in El Dorado; tried to ensure he wouldn't lose himself in time as well as a world away from his love.

One month, four weeks, three days – he'd counted sunsets, so hours, minutes, and seconds were unknown.

But one month during a war could make all the difference.

Emma could be… no! Never that! He wouldn't even consider that an option!

They could be victorious! The good King and Queen quickly disbanded the usurper's armies. The royal family preparing for a comfortable winter; housed in their fine castle surrounded by friends and loved ones.

And he could yet join them again; be part of that happiness.

He managed to break into the castle by nightfall – finding the once jolly halls haunted now. No music or laughter echoing through the rooms. He kept expecting to turn the corner and find Emma racing up to him; grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into some darkened, hidden place.

Furniture was overturned; forgotten (but packed) items littered across the wide floors. Bae found himself worrying. Did they have to leave sooner than planned? Were they attacked? …did they get out in time?

He pushed his way through the maze; the barricade of forgotten objects; racing towards Emma's bed chambers. Her room, at least, looked untouched. Obviously, he'd never entered the fair princess's chambers before; owning it to some sense of propriety. Her desk seemed in order by the window; rows of the books he'd given her to read stationed near her bed… her sword was gone. A birthday present from her king father that she'd treasured greatly. Her satchel as well. He did a quick inventory of his lover's bedroom and decided she had packed; quickly it would seem. Traveling lightly; trinkets forgotten. Jewelry left in her dresser drawers. Her tiara still sat on a small cushion atop her vanity.

That was particularly curious. Even in wartime: why would a princess not take her tiara into battle? Certainly Queen Snow and her King would want Emma seated during war councils, crown on her head. And would loyal subjects not wish to see the girl they were fighting for proudly sporting the symbol of her rank?

More evidence that the royal family had to flee quickly.

He lit a discarded lantern and moved to locate where his own rooms laid; deeper within the castle… but found the space bare; a stark comparison to the chaos of the rest of the castle and the untouched rooms of Emma. The bed remained; crisply made. A chamber pot. His old desk. His papers, books, and belonging all removed.

It was like he'd never occurred in this world; in this time.

He searched the desk for anything; a hint that it all was real. The now empty bottle King James had gifted him his first week – nothing. Raced under the bed in hopes of a forgotten shoe; maybe a socking of Emma's that had become lost in their lovers' daze – nothing!

He ended up sprawled across the bed, sniffing the coverlet's fabric for some trace of Emma's scent; a hint of something floral mixed with fire. But all he smelled was fresh soap; straight from the laundry.


	13. Glinda the Good

She was petite; a proper little pixie. But Glinda had the same intensity of the eyes Emma witnessed in her mother. A sweet, affectionate soul to her loved ones and family; but also a fire ready to destroy anything she deems a threat. The mark of a queen.

"How…how did you get here, Jefferson," the pixie's soft voice rang through the garden.

"I've tried – so many times- to get to you. But 'the Great Oz' always sent me away; threw me back from this world."

"He needed my magic to hold his power over these realms; he had none to use of his own. He's gone now. The civil wars pushed him back to the world of his birth. The lands of Oz are free! And – do you remember the Winkies? And how I used to champion their civil liberties and rights being instated under law? I've done it! Everyone in Oz is free and happy under my reign.."

Her attention finally drifted, noticing the small child beaming back at her; eyes refusing to not stare into her own.

"…I must have lost track of time," admitted Glinda, moving to stand next to her daughter. Grace smiled up at her beautiful mother, saying nothing as Glinda softly pushed back her hair; processing each feature of her daughter into memory.

"The last time I saw you – you were the size of a loaf of bread. I used to sing you asleep…"

Saying those words; seeing the daughter she'd missed growing up: everything seemed to jog Glinda's memory. Tears started to fall from her thick lashes as she continued playing with her daughter's hair.

This must have been it, Emma decided. Proof of the time jumpers' 'Rip Van Winkle' complex. Slowly, what must have been decades, attacked Glinda; a bolt of lightning a gentler fate.

"I'm sorry," Glinda uttered through tears. "I'm so sorry, Grace."

"It's alright mama, you had important things to do –"

"No! Nothing is more important than you; you… you are everything I've ever wanted," Glinda pulled her daughter into her arms; crying and laughing with joy as Grace hugged her back. Lifting her head, but keeping her hold on Grace, Glinda looked back at Jefferson. "You too – both of you are all I wanted! I'm so sorry!"

Jefferson moved over to his family, gently taking his wife's face in his hands; brushing away tears with his thumbs.

"We'll be together now," he promised the woman earnestly. "We'll finally be a family."

Emma was uncomfortable infringing on the family moment; Glinda and Jefferson kissing as their daughter smiled up at them. The little family wrapped so tightly around each other.

She stepped farther away from the group; politely turned her attention away – focusing instead on the bizarre and colorful plants decorating Glinda's oasis.

When their loving murmurs ceased, Emma turned around when she heard someone clearing their throat; the click of Glinda's shoes sounding off against the stone pavement.

"Who is this, Jefferson?"

Glinda was still all smiles but Emma noticed a glimmer of jealousy flashing across her eyes; something women always seemed prone to pick up amongst their own sex.

Jefferson was quick to explain Emma was a friend and comrade who helped him find her again; noting Emma's own search for a lost lover – which disproved the younger woman as any form of threat. The kid gloves where back, the beautiful hostess returned in full force.

"Come," said Glinda. "You all look hungry. I'd just had the servants lay out a luncheon on the veranda; and –" she kneeled down to be nose to nose with Grace again. "I'm sure we can scrounge up some lemonade and cakes for a special treat!"

"Really, mama? Cakes!"

Glinda laughed as her daughter took her hand, skipping along the garden path; but turned back to smile at Emma.

"Please join us."

"I wouldn't want to intrude –"

"Nonsense! Consider yourself quite at home here. You've helped unite our little family again, so you really must feel a part of it! Beside – we have important matters to discuss. You think your love is here in Oz? Then I am determined he will be in your arms again by the fortnight! I'll have my people skewering every inch of this realm by the evening –"

"You can do that?"

"Dear girl – I am the Queen of Oz; the Good Witch of the North and South!" Glinda moved a few steps backwards to interlock her arm with Emma's; pulling the young woman out of the garden as her daughter skipped beside them; Jefferson following from behind. "Allow me to take care of your travel woes; supply you good food, drink – a warm bath and bed; and just relax while this man is found. Although this palace started as a prison, I'm happy to report I've turned it into a pleasurable refugee from the hustle of the Emerald City -"

"That's where I think he may be; we were to travel to the Emerald City together!"

"Oh – that so helps matters! I'll send a messenger after lunch to see if he's arrived!"

Lunch was a delightful affair. Seated on the veranda covered with floral trellises, Emma positively stuffed herself with the fine foods. It had been two months since she'd eaten anything so grand. As did Jefferson and Grace. Glinda chiding all three to eat more and more; filling their plates herself with a sweep of her wand; Grace awestruck by her mother's powers.

Emma herself was interested by the casual manner Glinda used magic; in such a domestic setting. She been exposed to magic, sure enough. Even had the Blue Fairy present her with several magic tokens during her early birthday celebrations; but nothing like this!

"Have you been to Oz before, Emma?"

She was shocked by the sudden question; quickly chewing her embarrassingly large mouthful of food before answering, "No. Never."

"Was your lover here before?"

"Yes. He created the map the assisted Jefferson in finding you."

"So – he was a cartographer?"

Emma paused. Unsure she should outright describe her scholar as anything. Jefferson knew he was a thief, adventurer, and probably a con artist: but should she trust the Queen of Oz with not holding it over the man's head? Maybe he was even a wanted man in these lands?

"He is a portal jumper, Glinda – just like me," Jefferson reached to take his wife's hand in his on top of the table.

Glinda locked eyes with her husband, grinning as she lightly teased, "then let us hope he hasn't been as foolish as you had been," turning back to Emma, she continued, "this man used to work for a horrible man; got into untold scrapes and conflicts before I came into the picture to straighten him out a bit!"

"You and I got into just as many scrapes, Glinda –"

"But I was there to actually fix things; not run on to the next and hope you never have to return-"

"Very well," Jefferson conceded, leaning down to kiss his wife briefly.

Quite proud of herself, Glinda gestured at a servant to step forward.

"Please send an announcement to the Emerald City, to be read out for all to hear ASAP: Glinda the Good is searching for a young man who would have recently returned to Oz –"

"He would have been here for a little over two months," Emma added.

"And what does he look like?"

"Dark hair, dark eyes. And a gorgeous smile!"

Glinda grinned at Emma's final discerning, feature before prompting, "And his name?"

"He went by Neal. I'm starting to realize that may not –"

"It probably isn't. These male, portal jumpers do love taking on different aliases!" When Glinda noticed Emma's discomfort and obvious embarrassment over having no proper name to give, she tried to soothe the younger woman,

"I myself did not know Jefferson's name until well into our courtship – we were a week away from marriage when he finally blurted out that his name wasn't really Rodrigo! – truth be told, I was more than happy to find out that one!"

"Really, papa," Grace giggled. "Rodrigo?"

Jefferson remained quiet, forking a stray piece of lettuce on his plate instead.

Glinda turned back to her servant, "include that his love is searching for him – and that Glinda the Good will reward any citizens that have helpful information about a new comer handsomely. That will be all!"

Belly full, after the meal Emma was shown by a servant to a guest room; richly furnished yet light and airy as well. Walls and fabrics all the color of beaten cream; chasing away the humidity of the desert not lost in the oasis.

An hour later, Emma stepped out of the bathtub to find the water a deep brown; bits of twigs and leaves floating to the surface. Weeks of camping in the forest, and Emma had not question her appearance. She must have looked like a savage next to Glinda's fine gown – there certainly was little fear of her being exposed as a princess at least!

A servant seemed to have a laid a pile of fresh clothing out for her, but Emma could barely bring herself to wrap a towel around her wet body; exhaustion coming out of no where again. She decided it must to from earlier stress; from two months of racing about and finding nothing but dead ends. Now – fresh hope had settled in Emma's heart. She found herself dozing off the moment her head hit the fluffy, goose pillows; sighing in relief. Her scholar was near; he just had to be!

No word came from the Emerald City for the next few days. Emma tried to ignore this, refused to let slow proceedings dampen her spirits. She spent most mornings entertaining Grace; exploring the palace grounds or teaching the girl how to sword fight in the gardens. Grace was a great companion. Having never been around many children growing up, Emma enjoyed supplying a playmate for the girl who'd been a child for decades.

It was also a kindness to Jefferson and Glinda for their generosity; allowing the reunited lovers long mornings and afternoons without their curious child constantly popping into their bedchamber.

And – saving Grace from the horror of walking in on your passionate parents in… bed. Something that haunted Emma's thoughts from the age of thirteen onward!

Grace was near an export by the day Glinda called Emma into her office; looking a bit out of sorts.

"Dear girl – my sources have no word of anyone new in the Emerald City. They've searched everywhere; looked into every tip and suggestion given but –"

"Just dead ends," Emma lamented; heart skipping a beat.

"Do not despair yet!"

"I fear it is time to despair –"

"Certainly not! I've broadened my scope to the surrounding counties. Perhaps he hasn't managed to reach the city yet. These realm jumpers are prone to getting off on separate adventures –"

"Why hasn't he found me, yet?"

Her entire life, that was what her parents had instilled in her; true love always found each other. Would never stop searching until they did. And certainly do not go off on separate adventurers when their love was waiting! …perhaps her mama was right…

Glinda had remained silent, allowing Emma a moment to gather her thoughts. Her eyes drifted to a far off corner of Glinda's study; to strange paintings mounted on a wall.

"What… what are those," Emma asked.

"Oh! Photographs! We had a silly man, centuries ago, come to this world and teach us –"

"They look so real!"

"Indeed! No paint or magic involved. Just: 'science', as the man explained. We all stood in front of this contraption, very still while our likenesses –"

And then she saw him; her scholar in a long row of men and women gathered around Glinda and an older gentlemen with a thick mustache.

Her scholar: dressed in a fine suit and vest; looking far too stoic for her taste. This must have been an alias, for her scholar should be grinning out of the image at her. His eyes twinkling in mischief. Her scholar simply did not grimace!

She was quickly on her feet, dashing over to the photograph to study it more closely; Glinda following behind.

"That's… that's my scholar!"

"Who? Oh – that one? On the far end?"

"Yes!"

"That man I knew simply as 'the Wizard's apprentice'. I'm not surprised he turned out being a portal jumper!"

"Why?"

"Always mysterious. Barely knew the guy –"

"He was working with the Wizard who held you captive?"

Was she in love with such a wicked man? So much she'd excused since their first meeting because of her love – but to keep a family apart!

"He was – but he was a kind soul, as far as I could tell. Would tell me jokes to break the tension… I thought him a good man; working with what he could get –"

Emma released a small sigh; still concerned that he didn't appear to be actively searching for her – or waiting at the Emerald City to be reunited!

" – and a very handsome man," Glinda offered, taking the photograph off the wall. "I know the rest of the company doesn't interest you – but would you like to keep this; for his likeness at least?"

Emma nodded as Glinda pressed the photograph into her hands.

"Why did you keep this," Emma asked. "If this man –" she gestured towards the older gentleman, he had to have been the Wizard. " – he held you captive! Kept you from Grace and Jefferson –"

"Time slipped by; memories became fuzzy… and I forgot a lot. For a time, I was convinced everything was turning around – that I could do great work that would benefit everyone; that I wasn't a captive solely but a government figurehead. I – I realize now it was a show; a façade to make the wizard look redeemable. And I had fallen for it myself –"

The heat had taken a toll again on Emma, her vision becoming blurry as she started to lose consciousness; slipping to the ground in a dark haze.


	14. Friendship

Bae spent the night in Emma's rooms – after all: there wasn't anyone around to be discreet with. And – he found himself needing the closeness. To remind himself, even if he'd been apparently erased from the castle, it had been real. Somewhere out there was a golden, stubborn princess and, luckily, her smell lingered amongst her bedding. She was real.

For the first time in over two months, his sleep wasn't littered with nightmares. Since the start of their love affair, Emma had kept the phantoms away.

They'd returned in El Dorado; multiplied even. Now a fresh image of his distorted papa – the Dark One even less human than he'd remembered. Glimpses of the man he used to be only making the character more haunting in sleep.

A new feature had been the cries of a young woman, screaming in terror; begging for him to save her – and, when Bae could finally locate her in his dream world, she'd feign indifference. Pretend she'd never met him before. The worse one's she'd scream at him; declaring him a liar and a coward. Declaring she never wished to see him again -

But the soft pillows; with her smell surrounding him – Bae was at peace. Had half expected her to be next to him when his eyes opened.

Bae prepared to leave the castle before the sun fully rose. He located a spare satchel at the bottom of Emma's wardrobe; a bag that must have been her's since childhood. Colored threads faded; tattered in places from use and wear. Celtic knots were embroidered across the surface; circles and patterns interlocking – all encircling a pair of swans flying upward into a blue sky.

He wasn't certain what endeared the bag most to him; the obvious care Emma had for it or how the bag triggered a story from long ago; back when he was just Baelfire and surviving in the war-torn Frontlands with his papa.

'Tochmarc Étaíne', the native Frontlanders called it. 'The Wooing of Etain' in the common tongue. After a thousand years of hardship, of trials and tribulations: the lovers had finally escaped the madness – transformed into two swans and flew away from whatever King claimed the beautiful Etain last (there were a couple of them!). It hadn't been young Baelfire's favorite tale – definitely far too romantic for him! Not enough swordplay and gore. The women would always sigh upon the ending; his papa's own eyes glistening in joy – but little Baelfire wanted glory and honor!

Now, he had to admit the swan suited his love very well.

Part of his heart worried she wouldn't forgive him; that he'd be immediately cast away from her side – but he had to know! Even if she wanted nothing to do with him, that her love had stopped, Bae needed to know that she was safe. He had to know that Regina had not taken her; that Emma was safe at the Mountain Castle!

He scavenged what he could from the castle; some food rations, a canteen of water, a knife – all packed into Emma's swan bag. He found a sword cast aside in the Great Hall. Altogether, not an impressive piece of steel; old and blunt. With a wet-stone, he sharpened the blade as much as possible; deciding it would at least suffice as he tightened the sheath around his middle. At the very least, it might dissuade some from openly attacking him on the roadways.

Not enough to prevent actual knights and armies – but the random thief or desperate peasant would pause at the very least.

His final needs concerned the incoming winter. Where El Dorado had a warm climate all year long, up north would be snowy soon – blizzards even!

He located a thick pair of boots to replace the golden sandals he'd come over with; a warm jacket trimmed with fur. With his scarf, he chanced he'd be warm enough traveling to the Mountain Castle – at least would not freeze to death!

Throwing Emma's newly full bag over his shoulder, Bae exited the Summer Palace; the place he'd been truly happy for at least a handful of weeks.

The roads were abandoned. Carts and crates left thrown across the sides of the road. Compact dirt and patterned footprints told Bae an army marched this way; though friend or foe he could not say. All footprints heading his same path; towards the Mountain Castle.

The fifth times Bae had to duck off the road as a horsemen zoomed by, he realized it might be safer to just follow the road from the tree line – a decision made just in time as a herd of men on horseback overtook the roadway; all bearing the crest of the former Queen Regina. They tossed lances and swords proudly in the air; boasting about their latest raid on an unsuspecting village.

Bae watched from behind a row of trees; eavesdropping pieces of the men's conversations.

"Clem set the mill on fire," one claimed with a laugh. "Whole thing erupted in flames; villagers struggling to fill their little watering pails –"

"Certainly won't get to finish those grain supplies for winter!"

"No grain for Snow White and Charming's armies!"

The King and Queen had not won; but had not lost either! Though at a slight disadvantage should the war led on into deep winter.

"No sign of that princess yet," another complained.

"The Queen won't be happy about –"

A great, dark stallion thundered down the roadway, leading a league of knights. Seated atop the steed, Bae saw smooth skin and blood red lips revealed as the rider tilted her hat to the side; glaring down at the gossiping knights.

"I don't recall my orders allowing you fools a couple moments to stop on the roadside, prattling like a bunch of lovelorn milkmaids."

"Sorry my Queen! We were only –"

"You were only heading south, of course. Raiding the villages along the riverfront. As I had commanded."

"Of course – my Queen!"

"Then get moving!"

Choking the reins in her fists, the Queen once again moved her steed into a run; leading her legions down the roadway – but turning westward instead of Bae's own track north.

He watched the other group of knights gather themselves and continue down the roadway – turning east.

When certain that all legions far gone, Bae continued his path; still lurking behind the trees.

On foot, the journey to the Mountain Castle took Bae four days. He was lucky to have found enough food stores back at the Summer Palace; each town he passed by was vacant and every field burned – left sizzling and covered in ash as he walked by.

The absence of villagers was explained when he entered the gates of the Mountain Castle – finding the entire courtyard filled with tents and people; families gathered around little fires as they cooked their meals.

Emma's parents had opened up their stronghold to shelter and protect the peasants as well.

It didn't amaze him when he found himself circled by five knights; nor when they took him into custody. In fact, in seemed the surest way to be led straight to the royal family; so Bae put up no fight as they took his belongings and sword.

A guard on each side, Bae was dragged through thick, wooden doors and thrown down in front of the thrones – where the King and Queen were perched, glaring down at him with steel eyes.

With no Emma seated next to them, Bae turned his head in all directions frantically; searching each inhabitants' face in the Great hall – but finding only the glares of the closest friends of the royal couple.

She was not here – there was no way, even in anger, that Emma would miss out on this chance to glare with the rest. Bae felt his heart plummet but reminded himself she wasn't in the Evil Queen's hands either – there was still hope…

The King looked beyond speech in his anger. Red faced; steam could be rising from his ears if possible. Bae knew, without a moments doubt, that the King would be ringing his neck if the Queen's hand not restraining him.

"It is a curious thing," the Queen started. "I never took Regina as the type to chance the same trick a second time. Especially not when the first time gave such wondrous results."

"Your highnesses –"

"No," the Queen roared. "You will not speak. Not until I give you leave to start answering our questions! – And then, you will give a direct response; no more twirling tales from your devious lips!

"We welcomed you as a guest into our home. We have shown you nothing but kindness and respect at every turn – my family trusted you! We were happy to include you as one of our friends even! And how do you repay this friendship? Treachery! Reporting back to that…that woman about Emma – toying with my daughter before presenting her to your mistress! I will never understand the cruelty of that! Playing with her emotions just to turn her over to that wicked witch! I can only assume it part of Regina's plan; part of her never ending revenge against me: to break my child's heart! And now you've come to gloat; after destroying our world – robbing us of our happy ending - What news from Regina? Does she wish us to hear of our child's death – her victory yet again? What forced your way back into our lives?"

"Your Grace, I assure you I've never worked for the former Queen Regina – I would never harm Emma! Or anyone in this room!"

"Lies," the King leaped to his feet, racing for Bae – only to be restrained by Lancelot now.

"On my journey here I overheard a group of Regina's men on the roadway – Emma is not in enemy hands! Regina is driving herself crazy searching for her but –"

"Stop," the Queen begged, rising to her feet. Silent tears rushing down her face. "Stop lying to us – if you have a shred of human kindness you wouldn't –"

"Emma is alive! I can help you find her –"

"Why would we trust scrum like you," the King challenged, earning nods from most of their gathered allies on the sidelines.

Why should any of them trust him? He was a thief. He was a conman He was a liar. He was the son of the Dark One… but -

"Because I love her," Bae declared. "I would never – could never – allow anything to harm her! Together we can find her; bring her safely back to this fortress before –"

Lancelot could no longer hold the King after Bae's public declaration. When Lancelot's hold slipped, Charming thundered towards Bae; fist colliding with the young man's face. The impact sent Bae backward onto the floor. Blood gushing from his nose; running down the side of his mouth.

"Take him to the dungeon," the King commanded. "Perhaps a few days imprisonment will get this scum talking – remind him what telling the truth means!"

Queen Snow stood startled on the platform; eyeing Bae curiously from across the guards and her husband – but made no move in his favor as the guard once again dragged him out of the Great hall.

For the first hours in the cell, Bae waited; hoping for the Queen to have been moved. Waiting for her to call him back – to agree to search for Emma with his help -

But no one came. Dark and damp, the only source of light that catch his vision was the lantern of the guard who dropped a bowl of stew inside his cell. As he walked away, the light was extinguished. Leaving Bae to sulk in darkness.

He could easily use his scarf; transport himself into another world; out of this cell and free once again. But – Emma was in this world! With a dangerous witch chasing her down! And who knew what would happen should he leave this world even for a moment – or what awaited in another realm. Time and many errors had taught Bae how quickly things escalated in all worlds.

At some point, Bae must have fallen asleep – awaking to a light growing as it neared his cell; swinging methodically back and forth in the handlers hands. He prayed to any gods in any worlds it was the Queen – certainly not the latest meal again!

But the face illuminated when they stood in front of his cell, highlighted in the fire's glow was Pinocchio's; grinning through the bars at him.

"Need some help, buddy?"

"Seriously, Pinoch –"

"Sorry it took awhile – had to wait for things to calm down a bit before coming down."

He heard the jingling of metal as Pinocchio fished into his pocket, pulling out a band of keys the size of his fist. Pinocchio paused for a moment; brow creased as he fiddled; turning the keys side to side as he pondered.

"I sort of forget which one's which," he admitted. "I swear I gave them a once over back upstairs and had it –"

Bae sighed, trying to be patient.

"So the Queen has sent for me?"

"No," Pinocchio shook his head.

"The King," Bae asked petrified.

"Nope. None of the above!"

"Pinoch –"

"I believe you," his only friend in over three hundred years (longer than that even) declared. "And Emma's – she's like a little sister to me: there's no way I could leave you down here and her lost somewhere. Thought it was high time I saved the day –" with that, Pinocchio found the right key; thrusting it into the lock and turning – the cell unlocked.

Opening the door, Bae noticed Pinocchio shouldered two packs – one Emma's swan bag, a bow and quiver, and the blunt sword that Bae had taken from the Summer Palace.

Excitedly, his friend asked, "Where to first?"


	15. Motherhood

Emma felt a cold compress being pressed against her forehead; wiping away layers of sweat. Her eyes were incapable of opening fully; they’d flutter, revealing a dim light to her before quickly closing again. 

All her life, Emma had never felt weak – never! She was strong! 

Here she lay, though – after her first fainting spell. Left with no energy to move. Her head unable to rise. 

This is how silly girls acted. Fainting in heat! Weak as flowers! But Emma wasn’t - 

She felt a numbing pain surge down her legs; prickling her skin and causing little hairs to stand at attention. 

With the energy she could muster, Emma turned her head to the side; mumbling into the pillow under her. Stuttering for her mother. 

“Ma..mama,” she called into the darkness. 

There – that’s what she needed! Her mother by her side. Holding her hand. Emma could always draw strength from Queen Snow. Always a tender heart. Kindness interwoven with sense. 

Why – why hadn’t she tried; forced her mother into her confidence? Together, her family could do anything – even save her Scholar. 

A short hum answered her pleas for her mama; a gentle hand caressing her cheek as a lyrical voice continued trying to soothe her. 

For a moment, it was mama – soothing her again like when she was nine and came down with a horrid fever. 

Mama’s gentle humming calmer her through fits and deliriums. 

But when Emma finally forced her eyes open – it was Glinda perched over her; wiping her forehead with a kind smile on her face. 

A strange little man in a stripped suit, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, was stationed at the foot of the bed. 

“Calm yourself,” Glinda directed in a smooth voice. “Be not alarmed –“ 

“How long have I been out,” Emma demanded stubbornly. 

“A couple hours,” answered the man in the suit. “But in your condition, and not being used to this climate, it really is little wonder –“ 

“Goodness Emma,” Glinda interrupted. “You could have told us! I hope you do not feel so unsafe in my household –“ 

Her condition? Was she so very ill? No – the last time she’d been examined by Doc he confirmed her in perfect health! The man who had overseen each sickness and broken bone – he was the authority on her health; not some stranger in Oz!

“You are mistaken,” announced Emma. “I am in perfect health!” 

“Oh yes,” the man answered. “Ideal health. The both of you are.” 

Had Glinda taken faint as well? But, when Emma turned to Glinda for further confirmation, she found the Good Witch nodding back at her; beaming with excitement as she agreed with the doctor. 

“Both of you are strong and healthy,” Glinda chirped. “And I’m certain I can whip something up to help with these little hiccups. Grace left me decimated at first – and everything smelled like rotten fish!” 

Clearing his throat, the doctor explained, “Lightheadedness, feeling woozy – some vomiting are all very common symptoms while the fetus is starting to grow. It should be ending soon – evening out for further expansion -“ 

“Fetus,” Emma choked out as she forced herself into a sitting position; grasping the pillows with returning strength. 

“The baby,” the doctor clarified slightly plerlexied. “I gather you are, around, four months along. That is a big moment for your baby’s growth –“

 

Emma paled. A sudden shortness of breath – any ‘wooziness’ quickly returning as she attempted to catch her breath.

 

“You are mistaken,” she started; working towards an argument with the doctor –but she caught herself in time. Eyes wide, she looked down at her stomach; wondering if there really was a life forming beneath her tunic. 

She had to admit, as the last weeks spent with her Scholar passed before her eyes, it was a possibility.

 

But part of Emma wanted to act a child – to storm from the rooms and declare she’d hear no more of their nonsense. With her strength not fully restored, that was not a likely option. Instead, she had an itch to place both her hands over her ears and chant, ‘I’m not listening’.

 

Yet still, every ounce of pride and decorum her parents had instilled in her since infancy prevented this ridiculous display. Emma’s eyes remained glued on her tunic; hands fisted by her sides. 

The doctor did not seem to like being questioned; unrolling his sleeves, he tartly answered back, “I said around four months. It’s hard to say an exact time –“ 

Glinda figured out the situation as the doctor prattled on about counting the turns of the moon and charts. 

“Did you not,” Glinda asked as she placed a hand on top of Emma’s. “… notice in the past few months – when you did not bleed –“ 

“I have been very stressed,” Emma replied. “And traveling… and –“ 

Glinda allowed Emma to lose her train of thought; not prompting the younger woman to continue. Curious, Emma took her hand out from under Glinda’s and trailed it along her lower belly; certain now that she felt a slight swelling that hadn’t been there months ago.

After a prolonged pause, Glinda made her offer. 

“I can send you back home,” she assured. “Back to your family and loved ones in the Enchanted Forest. It may be best to act quickly: a couple more months and traveling could be very dangerous for you and the child.” 

Emma had never thought of being a mother – though she assumed it had been expected of her at some point; to further the royal line. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine herself in the role of Queen and mother – something her mother had managed so seamlessly. 

Even in her imagination; her mother was still the Queen. Emma could see herself chasing after a wild little girl or boy in the courtyard of the Summer Palace. She’d teach them swords and weaponry when the time came for it – how to swim in the fairy creek. In the mountains, daddy would help her teach them to roll perfect snowballs; how to construct snow forts and have wars – it could be a happy life; returning home to her parents. Having the child in one of her family’s castles and raising them to feel as happy and loved as she had always felt.

But her fantasies of being a mother would be missing one crucial detail. 

She saw her Scholar there – throwing snowballs with the rest of them. Reading under a tree as she taught their child to swim; rooting from the sidelines with Pinocchio as a son or daughter learned how to swing a sword. 

All four were essential for her happiness now: mama, daddy, the child, and her Scholar – and they’d be together someday. Emma was determined of that fact! It might be difficult to start – daddy might try to geld her Scholar and mama order the guards to send him to the dungeons… but Emma was confident once she spoke her piece, lover by her side, surely her parents would relent. Emma was sure they’d be happy for her even – to find her love and save him; was that not what they’d done twice over for each other? 

Emma opened her eyes and turned to the doctor, “How much longer do I have – to travel and not endanger the child?” 

“I’d not recommend a woman travels once she’s entered her sixth month –“ 

“Now be generous,” Emma commanded. “Give me a liberal sum... I have much still to do.”

The doctor eyed her other the bed like she was a peculiar specimen of woman– and Emma knew she was! Quite strange, far too headstrong, and now trying to paste together in her mind what the role of being someone’s mother would entail. 

Finally, he cleared his throat and responded, “I would not be traveling into your eighth month – but I doubt you will be able to last even that long. Pregnancy takes a lot out of women and…it will be difficult to… definitely no horseback ridding by now! Gentle carriage rides on safe, well-kept roads. And don’t overly exert yourself –“ here, he nodded towards her sword dangling over a far off chair in the room. 

He bowed lowly to Glinda and Emma before taking his leave, “And make sure you are within the reach of a doctor by five more turns of the moons – unless you want to give birth to your first child alone!” 

She heard Glinda clucking her tongue gently against her teeth as the short man spun out of the room in a huff. 

“He really is a brilliant physician – was a Winkie Medical Corp. Head during the civil wars –“ 

“Glinda?” 

“Yes?”

“Could you help me get to the Emerald City? I’m going to search myself.” 

The next morning, Glinda transported Emma to the Emerald City in a large, pink bubble; gently landing them in the fields a couple yards from the grand entrance. 

The city was larger than she’d imagined; a glittering, green castle stretching into the clouds. Fields of wild flowers. The smell of some type of wild rose. And, of course, the yellow brick road she’d read about – and forced her Scholar to describe many times. A bit more faded from use than he’d painted in his tales -but still she felt an excitement in her belly. 

When she gazed up at the Emerald City, walking down the yellow brick road with the Good Witch by her side – Emma felt certain this was the right decision. That she’d be finding her Scholar here where so many other’s had failed. She felt electricity in the air that she decided had to be fate at work. 

 

When they stood in front of the grand doors of the Emerald City, Emma raised the knocker and let it fall swiftly against the front of the door – Glinda fixing her own hair after it was left wind worn from their flight. 

The guard seemed ready to challenge Emma’s presence – until the glittering pink dress of Glinda caught his eye, 

“Your Goodliness,” he bowed lowly to the witch.

 

Glinda casually looked down at her fingernails, allowing a pause before exclaiming, “Arise, good guard! You and your men can escort my dear friend and I to my apartments!”

 

“Of course your Goodliness!”

“I will not be staying- but my friend will,” Glinda directed as they walked into the city.

Emma found herself gaping at the spectacle inside; of the rows and rows of people in the most delightfully strange clothes she’d ever seen – all shades of green – all racing to get a look at the Good Witch and the stranger she had brought. 

While Emma found herself turning in all directions; eager to see more, Glinda was completely unphased by the crowd’s exaltations. She nodded. Passed along a small wave in acknowledgement but continued issuing orders for the guards. All business! 

But Emma supposed it made sense – the sooner Glinda settled everything here, she got to return home to her true love and child.

“Emma is to be treated to every comfort,” Glinda was still going as the parade marched up landings and stairs; passing rows of rounded, green doors. “In my absence, her orders are to be adhered to. The guards at her command – the right to travel through each and every district –“ 

“Even the below streets,” a guard stammered. 

“Especially the below streets! Emma is looking for someone very important – “ 

At the highest level of the Emerald City, the landing only opened up to one door – a door multiple guards seemed to be fighting to open first for the two women. 

Once inside, in Glinda’s spacious green rooms – a ‘penthouse’, the Good Witch called it, Glinda dismissed the guards before presenting Emma with a present. 

“You’ve already done so much,” Emma muttered. “I really cannot accept –“ 

“But you must,” Glinda chided. “This gift – think of it as a failsafe in your quest. Once you find your true love – or if it’s time for the baby to arrive – it will take you home instantly! In a flash, you can be home again!” 

Emma reached into the bag, pulling out a pair of silver bucketed shoes… very fancy! And they looked like they’d pinch the toes! Certainly not a pair of shoes to replace her comfortably worn pair of hunting boots – but a failsafe to be added to her pack. Just in case. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the ruby pair,” Glinda explained. “But those never seemed to have been returned – never lend out shoes or magical items carelessly, Emma! They never do come back to you as they should!”


End file.
